Gardien
by Sango
Summary: Traduction de Mimi. L'amour peut soigner des cœurs endeuillés ou les briser à nouveau, parfois les deux à la fois. Ceci est une idylle différente à propos d'Auron, basée sur une rétrospective apparaissant dans le jeu et qui concerne la mère de Ti
1. Harbinger

Harbinger 

Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas  
J'ai dit que je t'aimais et  
Je jure que c'est encore le cas  
Et cela a dû être si pénible  
Car vivre avec lui a  
Manqué de te tuer

Et c'est ainsi que tu te souviens de moi  
De ce que je suis vraiment

Et c'est ainsi que tu te souviens de moi  
De ce que je suis vraiment..   
"How You Remind Me", par Nickelback, traduit de l'anglais

Son premier regard furtif me fendit telle une flèche au travers du coeur, immobilisant la froide respiration dans ma poitrine. Je n'avais jamais pensé encore pouvoir trouver ce genre de beauté et je me trouvai vaguement surpris que quelque chose fût parvenu à pénétrer la brume engourdie du détachement dans lequel je m'étais maintenant quotidiennement enfermé. Néanmoins, je sus immédiatement que j'avais atteint ma destination. Elle était assise derrière une grande fenêtre de verre qui se courbait depuis l'extérieur du bâtiment afin de former une niche confortable. Elle tenait un livre dans une main tandis que l'autre caressait la tête d'un enfant allongé sur ses genoux. Pâles et majestueuses, ses lèvres bougeaient faiblement tandis qu'elle lisait et la lumière ambrée du soleil dorait ses cheveux dans un halo presque éthéré, entourant l'ovale parfait de son visage. Une couverture d'aspect chaude descendait le long de ses épaules pour se répandre généreusement autour d'eux. C'était une scène idyllique d'un réconfort maternel, imprégnée d'une paix tranquille qui m'était perdue depuis de nombreuses années.

Mais tandis que je m'approchai, de récentes traces de larmes séchées pouvaient être vues distinctement sur chacun des visages. Je restai ainsi un moment à les contempler, subitement réticent à l'idée de faire intrusion dans cette scène tranquille; je n'apportais pas de bonnes nouvelles. Finalement, sentant ma présence, elle se leva et laissa l'enfant somnolant me scruter de ses yeux grands ouverts au travers de la vitre tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. Ses yeux étaient pâles, d'un violet clair qui en ce moment paraissaient chagrinés, meurtris. Une capricieuse mèche d'un brun clair s'était brièvement emprisonnée dans le coin de sa bouche avant que le vent ne l'en libère.

- Je peux vous aider, monsieur?

Elle était d'une politesse distante, élevant son estime à mes yeux lorsqu'elle prit en considération mon apparence ravagée par la bataille et la large épée qui paraissait menaçante, bien qu'étant engainée dans mon dos. J'avais pourtant toujours ce visage de la jeunesse, bien que j'eusse choisi de conserver la cicatrice. Je voulais me souvenir..comme si j'avais été capable d'oublier. Sa tête arrivait à peine à la hauteur de mon épaule, mais elle n'avait pas l'air intimidée pour autant. De tous les types de femmes que j'aurais imaginé un rustre tel que Jecht prendre pour épouse, elle n'était pas ce genre là.

- Je suis venu de la part de Jecht, afin de veiller sur son épouse et son enfant.

Pour dire la vérité, il n'y avait eut aucune mention d'elle, mais j'étais incapable de le dire. A son expression dubitative, je sortis le collier de ma chemise et le lui donnais. Ses yeux s'élargirent ensuite et une main atteignit sa bouche en tremblant légèrement, tel un oiseau effrayé. Lentement, elle tendit la main pour le toucher, mais aussitôt le contact établi, elle se rejeta en arrière, comme si le pendentif argenté l'avait brûlée.

Elle releva la tête, essayant manifestement de rester calme. Les iris teintés de lilas s'étaient assombris, tournant au pourpre et son visage s'était vidé, apportant une teinte rouge à ses pâles joues et accentuant le rose de ses lèvres. 

- Et comment est-ce que je peux savoir si vous dites la vérité ? Demanda-t-elle incertaine. Peut-être l'avez-vous tué vous-mêmes et volé ceci sur son corps ? 

Sans que nous l'eussions remarqué, le garçon s'était glissé à l'extérieur pour nous rejoindre, jetant un coup d'oeil derrière la jambe de sa mère.

Il semblait terriblement cruel de prononcer de tels mots à sa veuve en peine et en face de l'enfant, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Je dis simplement:

- Ses mots à mon intention étaient: « Prends soin de mon fils. Je voulais faire de lui une star du blitzball, comme son père. Mais c'est un tel pleurnicheur..il a besoin de quelqu'un pour le prendre en main. »

Tandis que je parlais, le feu s'était échappé d'elle, la laissant vide et sans couleur. 

- Oui. C'est quelque chose que Jecht aurait pu dire.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea de façon hésitante à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant la porte ouverte, me signifiant de suivre. Le garçon m'observa, incertain, avec d'immenses yeux bleus. Il ne ressemblait en rien à son père, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'ensemble formé par ses petites épaules, ou le menton à l'air têtu qui me rappelait furieusement Jecht. Je me penchai et glissai le pendentif autour de sa tête et il enroula deux petits poings autour de la chaîne.

Elle s'arrêta sur seuil, mais sans se retourner. 

- Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix était sans ton et neutre, mais une émotion à peine réprimée y résonnait faiblement.

- Il ne reviendra pas. 

Ma voix était en accord avec la sienne, bien que les mots ne l'étaient pas, pas complètement. Je ne pouvais mentir, mais je ne pouvais d'avantage lui révéler toute la vérité sans lui transpercer moi-même le coeur. Comment pouvais-je lui dire que Jecht était Sin? J'optais pour un compromis. Que ce fût la bonne décision ou non, ce fut quelque chose avec laquelle je dus agoniser, une éternité plus tard, sans jamais atteindre de conclusion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jecht. Mon amour. Mort et parti pour toujours. J'avais toujours pensé que mon esprit m'aurait échappé s'il était venu à quitter cette vie sans moi, et il semblait que cela n'était pas si faux. Je pouvais déjà sentir la raison glisser hors de moi, comme l'eau au travers d'une passoire, mais je me forçais de conserver mon intégrité, avec mes bras serrés solidement autour de mon corps, comme si j'allais tomber en morceaux si je les relâchais. Je devais m'éloigner des gravitas froids de cet homme et du regard impassible de son unique œil d'acajou tandis qu'il avait saccagé ma vie avec de simples mots sans inflexion. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	2. Midnight

Minuit 

Je scrutai longuement l'ambre sombre et profond de la tasse serrée entre mes paumes, tirant du réconfort de sa familiarité, bien que je n'eusse plus besoin d'elle que ce fût pour la chaleur ou pour épancher une faiblesse aussi mortelle que la soif. Tout le reste semblait déformé au-delà de la reconnaissance dans cette vaste cité irréelle, mais au moins ils avaient toujours du thé.

Je n'avais pas revu la femme de Jecht depuis notre première rencontre. Je supposai qu'elle s'était retirée dans ses quartiers afin de se recueillir dans l'intimité. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, bien que j'aie trouvé étrange que sa peine la consumât tant qu'elle n'eût même pas un regard à épargner pour le petit garçon au coeur brisé laissé derrière elle. Il me scruta avec d'immenses yeux couleur océan noyés dans les larmes avant qu'il ne cédât aux pleurs :

- Je ne le voulais pas! Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'il m—

Il étrangla le reste de la phrase comme si sa gorge s'était refermée avec un sanglot puis il se détourna, se blottissant misérablement contre le sol, s'enroulant sur lui-même telle une boule gémissant de la complète dévastation, le genre d'expression que nous avons lorsque notre monde est entièrement détruit. Je savais que trop bien ce qu'il ressentait.

En désespoir de cause, je le pris dans mes bras après un moment, et progressai incertain de long du hall, cherchant sa chambre. Ses petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et quelque chose se retourna dans ma poitrine avec la sensation peu familière, ses chaudes larmes imbibant mon cou. Trouvant enfin une porte entrebâillée avec une multitude de jouets dispersés sur le sol, je cherchai à déposer mon fardeau maintenant hoquetant sur le lit. Il lâcha sa prise après un instant et je tirai les couvertures sur lui.

Epuisé de la tempête passionnée des larmes, il s'apaisa, à l'exception d'un reniflement occasionnel, levant le regard sur moi avec la curiosité non dissimulée dont seul un enfant aurait été capable en de telles circonstances. 

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage?  
- Une bataille, fut ma réponse succincte. Maintenant endors-toi.

La protestation à moitié endormie fut perdue dans l'incohérence tandis que les lourdes paupières se fermèrent. Je contemplai ma nouvelle charge pendant un instant, si vulnérable et faible, sa petite forme pratiquement engloutie par le lit. J'avais eu peu de contact avec les enfants; j'avais passé ma vie tout d'abord au service des ordres puis de Braska. J'avais été bien assez souvent avec Yuna, mais je n'avais jamais eu à m'en occuper seul. C'était étranger, effrayant et pas du tout attrayant. Mais j'en avais fait la promesse. Jecht, dans quoi m'avais-tu embarqué?

J'étais toujours en train de contempler les profondeurs de ma tasse lorsque j'entendis de légers bruits de pas derrière moi, et me retournai pour trouver l'épouse de Jecht entrant dans la cuisine. Elle semblait remarquablement calme et composée, à ma plus grande surprise, jusqu'à que je réalisasse qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait ici. Ses mouvements étaient distraits, méthodiques et automatiques tandis qu'elle versait lentement le thé, puis elle s'assit en face de moi.

- Dis-le moi.

Je la regardai, évaluant son état d'esprit tandis que je pondérai mes mots, décidant comment exprimer au mieux ma réponse. Mon honneur exigeait que je disse la vérité, mais quelque chose au fond de moi insistait sur le fait que toute la vérité était trop grande pour être manipulée. La pleine connaissance du destin de Jecht l'aurait brisée, l'écrasant telle une fleur sensible piétinée impitoyablement sous le talon d'un passant indifférent. Et soudainement, je fus déterminé à faire tout ce qui était nécessaire afin d'empêcher que la vie de cette femme ne fût volée. J'avais vu trop de morts, mon âme lasse n'aurait pu en supporter d'avantage..et je devais au moins cela à Jecht. La ternissure que la fausseté eût laissée sur mon « honneur » aurait signifié très peu pour moi en cet instant, si cela avait sauvé la vie de quelqu'un que Jecht avait aimé. Cette nuit, c'était un choix facile à faire.

Ses yeux regardèrent à l'intérieur de moi avec une acuité qui dissimulait la léthargie de ses membres. Jamais ils ne me quittèrent durant tout le temps où je parlai. Je lui dis que j'étais de Spira, je parlai de la quête dans laquelle Braska m'avait embarqué afin de le protéger, et comment plus tard Jecht nous avait rejoint. Je lui parlai de Sin et de la façon dont il ravageait ma terre natale, je lui expliquai comment tous trois avions voyagés à travers le continent afin de le vaincre. Je lui parlai de tout ce que le temps permettait..tout sauf que j'étais mort et que Jecht ne l'était pas. Je la laissai tirer la conclusion que Jecht était mort dans la bataille finale contre Sin, et que j'étais ainsi venu pour remplir le devoir qu'il avait placé en moi. Je fis une pause seulement pour humidifier ma gorge avec une gorgée de thé, alors que sa tasse oubliée était devenue froide, totalement intacte.

Lorsque finalement je me tu, elle se leva rapidement, les mains balançant sans vie sur ses flancs, comme si son âme s'était soudainement retirée de son corps laissant seulement ce qui était absolument nécessaire pour animer la coquille de chaire. 

- Merci, dit-elle distraitement, comme on aurait parlé à un étranger dans la rue venant juste d'indiquer la direction. 

Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce sans jeter d'autre regard, mais pas avant que je puisse capturer la vue des larmes cristallines qui roulaient sans contrôle sur son visage.

Je restai assis ma tête entre les mains durant de longs instants, essayant de puiser de la force de l'intérieur. Cherchant mes solides résolutions d'autrefois, pour un genre de confirmation qui ne serait pas vaine et sans but.

Finalement, j'abandonnai.

Je trouvai ce qui sembla être une chambre d'invités adjacente à la chambre de l'enfant. Physiquement, je n'avais plus besoin de dormir pour fonctionner, mais émotionnellement, j'étais las jusqu'aux os. Maintenir le vide du détachement, jeter au loin toute ma propre douleur puis l'abandonner dans un coin où elle ne pouvait plus être atteinte m'avait complètement vidé. Pire, il n'y avait jamais de répit de la part de l'inexactitude discordante s'accrochant obstinément aux vestiges de la vie, attachant une âme à un corps n'étant plus censé la tenir. C'était une contrainte constante d'essayer de maintenir le tout ensemble, et c'était parfois insupportable, comme si mon âme était tellement étirée qu'elle pouvait se scinder en deux à tout instant.

Je m'effondrai sur le lit avec mes bras derrière la tête, m'enfonçant imperceptiblement dans le matelas, épuisé mais incapable de calmer mon esprit suffisamment longtemps afin que le sommeil ne m'enveloppât. Il continua d'errer aux travers des souvenirs aigres et tachés de sang, touchant crûment des blessures ouvertes comme s'il était incertain qu'elles rayonnassent toujours de la même peine familière.

Je ne sais combien de temps je fus rester allongé là, dans mes dernières heures, répandant au travers de mon sang ma vie sur le sol rocheux et gelé au pied du Mt. Gagazet. Le Ronso m'avait finalement quitté devant mon insistance, de façon à amener l'enfant Yuna à Besaid, comme je le lui avais indiqué. Tel était le souhait de Braska. Je savais que j'étais en train de mourir, mais je refusais d'abandonner, de laisser ma respiration immobile. La seule chose qui me restait parmi toutes celles qui m'étaient chères étaient l'honneur et la parole que j'avais donnée, et je ne pouvais me rendre à la froide étreinte de la mort tandis que la tâche que j'avais acceptée restait inaccomplie; mon devoir était à Zanarkand. Après une petite éternité de souffrance, engourdi et teinté de neige rouge, je me levai, et un interminable pas après l'autre, je commençai à chercher un chemin pour y parvenir. Ce jour-là, j'avais cru que la mort n'avait remporté aucune victoire sur moi, bien assez tôt je compris la vérité. Je remarquai que je n'étais ni fatigué, n'avais ni faim, ni soif. Si je mangeais ou dormais, c'était pour satisfaire l'habitude, pas le besoin.

Finalement, je le trouvai : Jecht. Sin n'était pas mort et il était pire que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, je vis de mes propres yeux que Jecht était devenu le véritable mal pour lequel lui et Braska avaient sacrifié leur vie, afin de le détruire. C'était une chose de le savoir..cela en était une autre de faire face à la réalité, de le toucher avec mes propres mains. De sentir la présence de mon ami à l'intérieur de la monstruosité qui répandait autant de chagrin partout où elle allait, ne laissant rien d'autre dans son sillage que de la sombre désolation.

- Calme-toi, mauviette, dit-il dans mon esprit. Cesse de geindre sur mon sort. Je vais bien pour l'instant. Souviens-toi seulement de ta promesse. 

Il me souleva et me transporta jusqu'au Zanarkand qu'il appelait maison, en plus ou moins une seule pièce, me laissant avec une image mentale très claire; une maison et un petit garçon, ainsi qu'un aperçu de quelque chose d'autre, brillant et doré, je sentis que c'était quelque chose qu'il chérissait par dessus tout tandis qu'il s'en séparait à contrecoeur.

Et maintenant que je les avais trouvés, j'étais totalement incertain de ce qu'il fallait faire. Leur monde m'était étranger, terriblement brillant et angulaire, bruyant à toutes les heures de la nuit et ravagé par une absence constante de repos qui faisait frémir ma peau. Il n'y avait pas de monstres menaçants, pas de signe de Sin, rien contre lesquels je pouvais les protéger. Toutes mes qualités de Gardien, les capacités que j'avais cultivées et affinées durant toute une vie de service étaient peu utiles ici. Ce qui les avait chassées était un constant chagrin contre lequel j'avais perpétuellement lutté en vain, je n'avais plus aucune consolation à offrir. Obscurément, je murmurai un serment sans passion à travers mon souffle. N'ayant pas encore trente ans, je me sentis soudainement très vieux et terriblement fatigué. Ma dernière pensée éveillée fut une prière involontaire destinée à un Dieu en lequel je ne croyais plus depuis longtemps. Yevon, aide-moi.  



	3. Rain

Pluie 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je suis à moitié vivant, mais je me sens la plupart du temps mort..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma conscience s'attardait obstinément aux frontières de ma cognition, me tirant finalement à contrecoeur des bras protecteurs du sommeil qui tenait mon chagrin au repos. Un léger bruit familier de crépitation bannit les derniers lambeaux vaporeux de la dénégation, ne me laissant aucun répit tandis que la douleur brièvement supprimée revint de pleine force, écrasant l'air de mes poumons. Il pleuvait.

Eclairée à contre-jour par la lune, l'eau se déversait sans interruption le long de la grande fenêtre vitrée de la chambre à coucher en de lumineux ruisselets argentés. L'assortiment de filets sombres des ombres jouait avec l'extrême blancheur de mes bras nus et des draps emmêlés tandis que je reposais allongée sous les vitres sans rideaux, lourde et engourdie, incapable de dormir plus longtemps mais tout autant peu disposée à me lever.

Il avait plu de la même manière lors de notre première nuit dans cette maison. D'autant cela avait alors semblé romantique, tandis que nous étions allongés, enroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés et assoupis, laissant le doux son répétitif nous bercer dans le sommeil. D'autant cela semblait différent maintenant..lugubre et désolé, réfléchissant les larmes que je laissais couler sans même l'avoir réalisé. J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi-même, comme s'ils avaient pu être un genre de substitut à ceux que je voulais sentir.

Jecht.

Jecht était..Jecht. Le séduisant joueur de Blitzball avait fait chavirer mon coeur dès le moment où je l'avais vu. Il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelle fille dont il aurait voulu, tirée des hordes hurlantes qui le poursuivaient partout où il allait, leurrées par le mélange intoxicant de la renommée de la star et du charisme espiègle. J'imaginai qu'il le fit, durant un certain temps. Mais une nuit, il prit la main d'une timide et tranquille jeune fille qui le regardait en silence en retrait du reste, et dès ce moment, il ne s'était plus jamais retourné.

La vie d'un blitzer professionnel exigeait de lui qu'il fût absent trop souvent, mais le sport était aussi naturel pour lui que de respirer, je n'aurais jamais pu lui demander d'abandonner quelque chose qu'il aimait tant. Je savais que pour moi il l'aurait fait, et cette connaissance était suffisante pour me soutenir durant les moments les plus difficiles. Mais ô combien avais-je ardemment désiré ces courts jours volés avec lui, passés ici et là, retenant ma respiration à chaque son égaré afin de découvrir s'il annonçait son retour inattendu à la maison. Je vivais et respirais avec lui, il était comme l'air pour moi..ou un puissant narcotique duquel j'étais en dépendance presque permanente.

Je n'avais jamais exigé un tel sacrifice de lui car je l'aimais et ma solitude était un petit prix suffisant à payer pour son bonheur. Mais ce soir, je maudis amèrement mon altruisme tandis que j'étais allongée, ma peine sombre et sans fin étant un poids tangible et écrasant sur mon âme. Si je l'avais seulement demandé, il aurait été ici maintenant. Je me répétai sans fin la triste litanie, jusqu'à que l'épuisement surpasse la tristesse et me tirât sous la surface, jusqu'à l'oubli. Si seulement...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me réveillai inexplicablement irrité, sentiment légèrement confondu avec ma mauvaise humeur jusqu'à ce que la source devienne pleinement apparente: quelque chose rebondissait de façon répétitive contre le mur près de ma tête. Clignant devant la clarté, j'observai au travers des abat-jour pour voir le garçon en train de jeter une de ces ridicules balles à pointes à l'extérieur de la maison. Il avait un petit froncement de sourcil déprimé mais il s'éclaira visiblement lorsque je sortis pour le rejoindre.

Agacé, j'essayai d'avoir l'air sévère et imposant mais échouai misérablement lorsqu'il me donna un attristant petit sourire et dit :

- J'espérais que tu te lèves. Il jeta un coup d'œil nostalgique le long de la maison, là où la chambre des parents se situait. Maman ne va pas se lever et je suis tout seul.

Je soupirai intérieurement, me demandant à quel moment j'étais passé de Gardien à bonne d'enfants. Mais ses grands yeux innocents contenaient beaucoup trop de tristesse pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, et je me surpris à dire: 

- Bien, je suis debout maintenant. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
- Tu veux me regarder?

J'acquiesçai de la tête et essayai de ne pas avoir l'air ennuyé. Je m'appuyai contre le mur de la maison, les bras croisés, retissant à l'idée savourer la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau nue. Je souhaitais de façon irritante de pouvoir m'asseoir sur de la véritable herbe, dans un vrai jardin, et non sur la pierre nue d'une petite cour. De ce que j'aurais pu dire, rien de vert ne poussait à Zanarkand. Chaque pouce de terre était pavé. Cela retournait mon estomac; je ne pouvais comprendre comment quelqu'un pouvait vouloir vivre volontairement ici.

- Bien. Ceci est un tir en sphère..

Il fit rouler la balle au-dessus de sa tête, se jetant en arrière dans une tentative de la frapper en l'air. Il était remarquablement adroit pour un enfant de son âge, mais il avait mal jugé et manqua complètement la balle bleue et blanche qui tournait. Se relevant du sol, il grimaça comme s'il attendait une invective de ma part.

- Quoi?  
- Tu ne te moques pas de moi?  
- Essaie encore. Personne n'est parfait à chaque fois.

Enfonçant ses doigts dans le sol, il abaissa son regard et murmura :

- Papa l'était.

Qu'étais-je censé répondre à cela? Les gosses. 

- Il y avait beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles ton père n'était pas parfait. Le savoir-vivre et l'hygiène, par exemple.

Il rit et il me sembla préférer de loin le voir heureux. De manière inattendue, le voir sourire diminua le sentiment de mort à l'intérieur de moi. Le garçon avait besoin de quelqu'un qui croyait en lui, qui l'encourageait à essayer et non l'abaissait lorsqu'il échouait. Même moi, qui n'avais jamais joué à ce jeu, pouvais voir le talent naturel que son père avait dédaigné, mais pas estropié. Il reposait endormi sous la surface, tel un trésor enfoui qui miroitait et réfléchissait la lumière du soleil qui l'avait capturé en un jour clair. Il avait peur d'essayer, peur de le sortir et d'échouer. Je me demandais quel genre de parents Jecht avait connu pour traiter son fils de la sorte. Car je savais qu'il l'aimait, bien que les mots étaient quelque chose qu'il n'avait pu dire. N'importe quel idiot qui passait du temps avec Jecht aurait pu voir ça, de la façon dont il parlait de son fils qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Je ressentis soudainement une douleur teintée de chagrin qu'il n'ait pas été ici avec le garçon, au lieu de moi. Il aurait du être là à ma place, avec son fils, sa femme.

Cela aurait du être moi.

Curieux, des sales petits doigts touchèrent la décoration dorée de la plaque en cuire sur mon épaule, j'avais jeté mon manteau sur mon dos lorsque je m'étais levé, plus par habitude que par nécessité. Il envahissait mon espace personnel mais je me forçais à tolérer l'intrusion, serrant mes dents et contrôlant l'envie de l'écarter et de me lever.

- Quel est ton nom? Me demanda-t-il.

Les yeux couleur bleu ciel étaient francs et curieux, avec une tinte de morosité.

Avais-je véritablement oublié de le lui donner? 

- Auron, répondis-je simplement.

Il me sourit et dit:

- Je suis Tidus.


	4. Green

Vert 

Maintenant satisfait que les présentations aient été faites, Titus retourna au passe-temps immensément passionnant qui consistait à frapper la balle contre le mur de la maison, mais la déprime avait quitté ses petites épaules, et il chantonnait maintenant une mélodie sans y prêter attention, juste assez doucement pour que j'eusse pu capturer les notes rampantes et désordonnées si vraiment je l'avais voulu. En étirant mon dos, je permis à mon esprit de maintenir loyalement le fait que la douloureuse rigidité de mes articulations venait simplement d'un corps las des batailles ayant dormi sur un matelas peu familier, et que rien de tout cela ne ressemblait à de la rigidité cadavérique. Mais j'avais une imagination morbide, et mon sens de l'humour tordu conduisit mes lèvres à se déformer en un petit sourire auto dérisoire.

Mon sinistre amusement se dissipa soudainement tandis que je capturai l'odeur de quelque chose à la fois douloureusement familier et totalement inattendu. L'odeur impétueuse des fleurs se répandait autour de moi, augmentant d'intensité tandis que je la suivis derrière la maison. Atteignant finalement la source, je m'arrêtai net de surprise; c'était comme si un petit carré de ma terre natale avait été transplanté ici et caché furtivement derrière cette maison. Il avait l'air de manquer de place ici, alors que je humais, mais il était indiscutablement magnifique. Au centre, une collection de riotons colorés fleurissaient sur les tiges trompeusement délicates, des pétales comme des bijoux miroitaient tranquillement de la rosée matinale que le soleil n'avait pas encore évaporée. Des herbes parfumées dressaient de petites feuilles vertes en direction du ciel depuis une boîte sous la fenêtre, alignées comme des soldats verdoyant en de petites rangées ordonnées. Des buissons étaient nichés plus étroitement contre le mur, avec pour toile de fond un vert émeraude plus foncé pour les fleurs lumineuses et une autre verdure luxuriante au premier plan, certains avec de longues feuilles fines qui dansaient paresseusement sous la caresse du vent, d'autres avec de larges feuilles complexement marbrée de rainure d'un blanc perlé. Une unique rose jaune fleurissait sur une branche de vigne qui étirait les vrilles épineuses autour du cadre de la fenêtre et une minuscule araignée balançait au bout d'une toile argentée dans le coin.

Le garçon m'avait suivit derrière la maison, par curiosité. 

- C'est son jardin, souffla-t-il, en soulignant le mot avec une référence puérile. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher.  
- La raison à cela m'échappe totalement, murmurais-je.  
- Quoi ? Son expression incrédule me rappela que je n'étais plus en compagnie capable d'apprécier ma brillante plaisanterie sarcastique. Je me sentis légèrement confondu.  
- Rien.

Les fleurs avaient l'air d'avoir soif, la terre était sèche et desséchée autour d'elles. 

- Est-ce que ta mère a un arrosoir ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Il eut l'air de beaucoup se concentrer pour cela, s'éclairant après un moment. 

- Je reviens tout de suite ! Cria-t-il en courant allègrement derrière la maison.

Cet ensemble aléatoire de verdure avait marginalement changé mon humeur, car il évoquait également une forte appartenance aux forêts luxuriantes de Spira, les champs d'herbe et les prés qui étaient toujours clairement présents dans mon esprit. Je me demandais quand j'allais les revoir, si toutefois je les revoyais un jour. Mais même ainsi, de telles choses étaient seulement pour les vivants. Après ma mort, j'avais traversé de nombreuses places de ce genre à la recherche de Jecht, et être entouré de tant de couleurs éclatantes et de vie semblait simplement attirer mon attention sur le fait que je n'appartenais plus à ce monde. La contradiction était ténue et plus facile à supporter dans le monde urbain froid et indifférent dans lequel je marchais maintenant. Même en sachant cela, une soudaine et douloureuse sensation de nostalgie me tordit les entrailles.

- Ici, Auron ! 

Tidus dandinait dans ma direction, chancelant sous le poids d'un arrosoir trop plein tenu dans ses bras. Il était décidément bien moins plein lorsqu'il atteignit mes pieds, mais il parvint néanmoins à déverser de façon dégoûtante une quantité abondante sur mes bottes.

Je grognai d'irritation mais néanmoins simplement repris le bidon offensif et passai beaucoup de temps à répandre ce qu'il restait de liquide sur le petit jardin, en prenant soin de couvrir toute la surface et me laissai envahir par le simple plaisir de nourrir quelque chose d'aussi beau. J'aurais pu presque tout oublier, juste pour un instant, rester ainsi debout, enroulé dans une chaude couverture de rayons ensoleillés et des doux parfums floraux, regardant les feuilles d'un vert pétillant pendiller sous le scintillement du doux jet de l'eau nourricière.

- Tu arroses mes plantes ? Une voix teintée d'inquiétude interrompit mes pensées.

L'épouse de Jecht marcha dans ma direction à un rythme presque rapide, un léger froncement de sourcils troublant ses traits. Je haussai les épaules. 

- Elles en avaient besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur en ai pas trop donné.  
- Maman ! 

Le garçon enroula ses bras autour de sa mère, laquelle ne semblât même pas remarquer que tout l'avant du garçon était complètement trempé de son long séjour avec l'arrosoir. Elle retourna lentement l'étreinte en caressant ses cheveux.

- Eh ! Maman, est-ce qu'Auron va rester avec nous ?  
- Auron, dit-elle lentement, comme si elle digérait une nouvelle information, me rappelant que je n'avais pas encore donné mon nom à elle non plus, ni demandé le sien.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge. 

- Je m'excuse, mais Jecht ne m'a jamais donné vos noms. Tidus et moi nous sommes présentés, mais..  
- Je suis Serra. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois enchantée de faire ta connaissance. 

Il y avait le fantôme de la tristesse, un sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres qui disparu aussi rapidement que je crus le voir.

- Autant pour moi, répondis-je, afin de lui faire savoir que je comprenais et aurais aussi préféré l'avoir ici à ma place.

Elle inclina la tête légèrement, acquiescant la réponse avant de marcher lentement en direction de la maison.

Encore une heure ou plus dehors et Tidus décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Serra n'était nul part. Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée à regarder des « films » sur « l'écran lumineux ». Cela semblait inutile, un effort abrutissant, mais cela gardait le garçon tranquille, j'étais donc satisfait. On aurait dit des sphères, excepté que les histoires enregistrées et jouées pour le spectateur avaient été fabriquées et scénarisées. Le manque de substance m'empêchât d'éveiller mon intérêt, mais il ne semblait y avoir rien d'autre à faire. Et le garçon était complètement fasciné. Je pris un livre reposant sur le coin d'une table, le reposant après moins d'une minute, ayant découvert que l'écriture n'avait aucun sens pour moi, les signes remplissant les pages m'étant totalement étrangers et inconnus. Bien, au moins cela allait me donner quelque chose à faire.

Aux environs du crépuscule, Tidus s'exclama :

- Eh ! Auron, tu as faim ? Quelque chose dans sa voix me signifia qu'il ne me demandait pas seulement mon acquiescement.

Très bien. Comment étais-je supposé le nourrir ? J'allai dans la cuisine, mais fus incapable de localiser quelque chose qui eut l'air agréable au goût. Le « frigo » ne semblait contenir des condiments et éléments qui ne demandaient qu'à continuer de croître en paix.

Je reculai et manquai de tomber sur le garçon qui se tenait juste derrière moi. 

- Bon sang, ne fais pas ça.

Il eut l'air complètement contrit pendant presque une seconde. 

- On commande une pizza ?

Cela avait l'air assez sûr, j'acquiesçais de la tête. 

- Oui, et comment fait-on ça ?  
- Je peux le faire, je suis juste censé demander à un adulte avant.  
- Très bien. 

Il commença par prendre un étrange objet technologique, et j'appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un téléphone puis il parla à l'intérieur du combiné. Il parla avec l'aisance de quelqu'un qui avait effectué la même tâche de nombreuses fois. Une fois terminé, il se retourna vers moi en disant : 

- Ils ont dit trente minutes. J'ai pris aussi du soda.

Je n'avais pas de leur devise sur moi. 

- Comment allons-nous payer pour cela ?  
- Je l'ai juste mis sur le compte de papa. Je le fais tout le temps.

La marchandise arriva dans les temps promis. Il revint de la cuisine avec deux plats et tasses et déposa la boîte sur la table basse devant le canapé. Il prit la bouteille et il remplit une tasse avec quelque chose de sombre et dangereusement gazeux. 

- Qu'est-ce que ce truc ?

Il me gratifia d'un regard étrange, comme s'il voulait dire « tu es un adulte amusant ». 

- C'est du soda. Maman dit que ce n'est pas très bon pour la santé, mais elle me laisse quand même en prendre de temps en temps.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du hall et j'eus la triste impression qu'il aurait désespérément préféré la voir se précipiter ici et le sermonner pour en avoir bu.

Je soupirai et m'avançai pour atteindre la tasse. 

- Laisse-moi essayer.

Ca avait l'air absolument répulsif, mais il avait l'air intéressé par ma réponse.

C'était sirupeux, doucement collant et brûlât ma gorge tandis qu'il descendait. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer arroser un repas avec ça. 

- Intéressant. Mais je crois que je vais juste boire de l'eau. 

Et du saké. Beaucoup de saké.

Et effectivement, je m'assis avec la jarre sur mon côté longtemps après avoir porté le garçon endormi dans sa chambre. Les gens dans ces films étaient insipides et peu profonds, mais au moins les couleurs clignotantes et les explosions lumineuses empêchaient toute pensée profonde de ma part. Finalement, je ne pus en supporter plus et éteignis l'appareil, me retirant dans ma propre chambre. Serra n'avait pas mis un pied en dehors de la chambre des parents de toute la soirée. Je me demandais tristement si le fait de prendre soin de Tidus n'était pas simplement un moyen de lui permettre de se retirer plus profondément dans son chagrin, et peut-être que j'aurais du partir, la forçant ainsi à émerger et à prendre soin de lui..ou peut-être que si je l'avais fait, il aurait souffert seul.

Plus tard, quelque chose m'arracha d'un sommeil léger; en fait, les morts ne dorment pas « comme les morts ». Pour être exact, un sommeil sans rêve m'avait éludé depuis un certain temps. Irrité, je me retournai et tentai d'être à nouveau confortable lorsqu'un autre cri étouffé atteignit mes oreilles. L'enfant pleurait dans son sommeil, prit dans les griffes d'un quelconque cauchemar. Aucun son ne sortait de la chambre de sa mère..était-elle si profondément immergée dans l'isolation de son chagrin qu'elle ne pouvait même pas entendre son fils lorsqu'il l'appelait ? Ses plaintes hantées finirent par déchirer mon coeur mort, et je me traînai finalement hors du lit et progressai doucement jusqu'à sa chambre, jetant un coup d'oeil par la porte partiellement ouverte pour le voir se battre dans les draps, si emmêlé parmi eux qu'il pouvait à peine bouger.

- Otousan—

Son front pâle était imprégné de sueur, sa respiration devenait de légers hoquets. Il se calma lorsque je m'assis sur le lit près de lui, il s'approcha aveuglément de moi et enroula ses bras autour de mon tronc avec une emprise dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable. 

- Papa.., murmura-t-il dans ma chemise en se détendant visiblement, je réalisai qu'il rêvait encore. Il pensait vraiment que j'étais Jecht.

Après un moment, ma paupière devint lourde tandis que le garçon semblait réticent de relâcher son emprise sur mon torse, je me décalai dans une position plus confortable et fermai mon oeil..je voulais juste me reposer une minute. Mais sa respiration douce était chaude sur mon bras, sa petite tête un poids réconfortant sur ma poitrine. Et pour la première fois depuis de longues nuits sans repos, je dormis.  



	5. Sunrise

Soleil levant 

Dans la semi lumière morne d'une aube automnale, je progressai maladroitement au travers des montagnes précaires formées par les carcasses en cartons des restes vides de nombreux repas nocturnes qui avaient été empilés négligemment sur les meubles de la cuisine. Oh, Serra avait eu assez de présence d'esprit pour me faire une procuration sur son compte de façon à ce que j'aie pu acheter des plats plus sains pour manger, mais j'étais un piètre cuisinier et peu d'ingrédients m'étaient familiers parmi ceux que je trouvais dans ces magasins étrangers, stériles et peu naturellement resplendissants. Serra avait cuisiné un peu au début, mais elle quittait maintenant rarement sa chambre et ainsi Tidus et moi subsistions la plupart du temps de plats « à l'emporter ». En fait, il subsistait et je mangeais pour lui tenir compagnie. J'avais peu de goût pour cela, et encore moins le besoin, mais j'avais certainement encore moins de raison de révéler cela à quelqu'un. Ce matin, je trébuchai à moitié endormi à travers ce désordre car aujourd'hui était le « jour des poubelles » et si je ne m'étais pas dépêché de sortir toutes ces boîtes de façon à ce que les éboueurs aient pu les ramasser, nous aurions dû vivre avec ces boîtes empilées autour de nous pour encore une semaine.

Une certaine partie de moi frémissait devant l'horreur de l'état d'enchevêtrement de la maison tandis que je la traversai, tout était répandu dans un désordre qui se rassemblait sous une généreuse couche de poussière. Dans une autre vie, j'avais été un homme qui prisait l'ordre et la propreté, un soldat au service de l'église qui conservait ses quartiers immaculés et était soucieux de son apparence, graissant le cuire et les armes régulièrement, que ce fût nécessaire ou non, polissant les bottes jusqu'à ce qu'elles brillassent avec du cirage noir. Je n'étais plus cet homme. Je n'avais plus l'énergie. Il en subsistait pourtant juste assez pour ne pas vouloir souffrir de devoir cohabiter avec la vermine qui aurait bientôt été attirée par ce refus.

Je fis une pause sur le pas de la porte, avec sur chaque épaule un gros sac encombrant et surchargé, je jetai un oeil dans le hall et grimaçai. Le plateau que Tidus m'avait demandé de laisser pour sa mère n'avait même pas été touché une seule fois. Avait-elle mangé cette semaine?

L'été s'était lentement changé en une saison qui n'était pas vraiment l'automne -- pas pour moi, pas sans le contact attendu du froid, des vents frais et du fort contraste des feuilles nouvellement teintées d'un mélange doré, carnallite et cramoisi entrelacées sous un ciel bleu lumineux. Bien que les jours se raccourcissent, les températures ne tombaient que marginalement. Tandis que la saison passait, Serra avait commencé de s'évanouir telle une peinture laissée trop longtemps au soleil. Toute couleur avait quitté sa peau déjà pâle à l'exception des cercles sombres sous ses yeux, dont l'iris inhabituel avait changé sa teinte de lavande en un triste gris, presque sans couleur. Elle émergeait graduellement moins souvent de la cave obscure qui tenait lieu de chambre des parents, se levant de plus en plus tard, se retirant de plus en plus tôt, jusqu'à finalement ne plus se lever du tout. Je m'occupais de l'enfant et du jardin du mieux que je pouvais, mais j'avais peur que tous deux souffrent de mon contact maladroit.

J'étais habitué à combattre des monstres et à séjourner à travers des territoires traîtres; comment secourir une femme se noyant dans son chagrin était totalement au-dessus de moi, d'autant plus qu'elle semblait combattre toutes mes tentatives pour l'en sortir, refusant toute l'aide offerte. En lieu et place, elle attendait immuablement que le chagrin s'enfermât au-dessus d'elle, l'avalant dans les profondeurs de son inconscience oubliée. Elle voulait mourir afin d'être à nouveau avec Jecht.

Cela aurait été un rude réveil pour elle, n'est-ce pas? Atteindre le Farplane seulement pour le trouver absent?

J'avais très peu d'expérience avec les femmes, ayant été un homme entièrement consommé par le devoir, totalement dévoué à mon Invoqueur et sa cause. Rien de sérieux n'avait jamais été développé de mes brèves interludes avec le sexe opposé, et je n'avais jamais eu la nécessité de les traiter avec autre chose que de la politesse formelle, ce qui ne m'était pas très utile dans ce cas. Serra m'ignorait simplement ainsi que mes tentatives de l'aiguiller civilement à manger, à prendre soin de son fils. Les larmes du garçon avaient obtenu plus d'une réponse, mais ses plaintes avaient par la suite eu peu d'effet. Résigné, je la laissai respectueusement seule avec sa peine.

Je marchai dehors torse et pieds nus, indifférent au froid tandis que je déposai mes fardeaux en plastique à la place appropriée. Je restai là un long moment à regarder le soleil pointer sur l'horizon aqueux, abruptement rattrapé et étroitement lié par des mémoires amères. Combien de matins étais-je resté ainsi, regardant le soleil se lever sur les corps endormis des deux seules personnes que j'eus jamais aimées, des hommes plus proches de moi que n'importe quel frère né du même sang ? Car je prenais toujours le troisième tour de garde, veillant durant ces longues heures qui coûtent même au plus vigilant avec l'appel séducteur de l'attraction subite sur des paupières lourdes et l'imprudence des pensées désordonnées. Cela avait été mon devoir en tant que Gardien le plus expérimenté. Je pouvais fermer mon oeil maintenant et toujours voir la pâle lumière rosée planer sereinement au-dessus du visage aimable de Braska tandis qu'il dormait allongé sur son flanc, les rayons matinaux ajoutant une teinte de lavande à ses cheveux bleu-ciel, reposant défaits. Tout aussi clairement, je pouvais me figurer Jecht, les bras et les jambes écartés tandis qu'il reposait sur son dos, le visage détendu dans un repos tranquille et ne ronflant pas à réveiller un mort, comme j'eusse toujours pensé qu'il l'eût fait, tant il était bruyant et désagréable le reste du temps. Il m'avait surpris de plusieurs manières, brisant définitivement toutes mes notions préconçues de lui et les exposants comme les préjugés qu'elles étaient. Combien je regrettais maintenant de ne pas lui avoir dit, avec le recul, que j'étais désolé pour cela.

Désirant soudainement rien de plus que de dormir pour toujours et oublier, je me traînai à l'intérieur et m'effondrai dans le lit, cherchant en vain l'oubli béni qui dansait évasivement aux confins de mon subconscient tandis que je me tournai et retournai. Je m'étais finalement assoupi bien après que le soleil s'était levé dans le ciel, un oreiller au-dessus de ma tête comme une égide plumeuse contre le mauvais éclat. Un effort inutile, car je devais être réveillé ce qui avait semblé seulement quelques minutes plus tard par les pleurs silencieuses de la chambre voisine. Un autre oreiller ne fit rien pour insonoriser le son, je donnai donc un long gémissement plaintif et me levai.  



	6. Flashpoint

Point lumineux 

Renonçant à l'armure, j'attrapai mon manteau jeté sur le dos d'une chaise et le tirai sur ma peau nue. Un pull propre eut été mieux, mais le seul que je possédais pendait dans la salle de bain, séchant toujours de ma tentative de lavage à la main. La « machine à laver » avait l'air un peu sinistre, et les vagues instructions du garçon concernant son utilisation avaient été moins qu'inutiles. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à porter un quelconque habit de Jecht, et pas seulement parce que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas le genre que j'eusse porté.

Les douces pleurs continuaient, le son plaintif atteignant mes oreilles plus clairement tandis que j'avançai dans le hall. Je trouvai Tidus pleurant seul dans sa chambre, comme si son cœur avait été brisé au-delà de tout réconfort, étouffant de grands sanglots haletants dans son oreiller, à peine capable de respirer. Je l'approchai avec précaution, mon pas feutré s'appliquant plus à faire face à un monstre d'une force inconnue qu'à un petit garçon lacrymatoire. Yevon, aide-moi, que suis-je censé faire, maintenant ? Il était aussi profondément enraciné dans sa nouvelle apostasie que moi, son nom sur mes lèvres ne venant que trop tard.

Le garçon s'assit et balaya ses larmes dès qu'il sentit ma présence, essayant d'avoir l'air brave et stoïque, mais échouant misérablement. Abaissant sa tête de honte, il refusait de croiser mon regard. Comment est-ce que Jecht l'avait appelé ? Un « pleurnichard » ? Et bien, il n'y avait aucun secret qu'il y avait beaucoup que Jecht n'avait jamais compris. Tidus était un simple garçon et il était en train de perdre son monde entier, tout ce qui lui était familier et sécurisant. Avec précaution, j'étreignis sa petite épaule, ma main nue monstrueuse en comparaison.

- Il n'y a pas de honte dans les larmes. 

Et je me retrouvai subitement avec un misérable enfant désemparé et sanglotant, l'humidité se répandant rapidement dans la texture épaisse de mon manteau. Après un moment, un peu perdu, je le soulevai d'un bras et m'assis sur le lit, caressant ses cheveux lisses tandis qu'il pleurait son chagrin. J'étais très mal à l'aise, mais le garçon n'avait personne d'autre pour le consoler ; sa mère avait rejeté les peines de tous exceptée la sienne. Progressivement, il se calma, ses sanglots s'estompant en de petits et tristes hoquets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était si grand et chaud..solide et réel. Il m'avait laissé s'asseoir sur ses genoux et pleurer sans me dire « Tais-toi et sois un homme », ou « Cesse d'être un fichu pleurnichard ». C'était tellement agréable, mais j'eusse voulu plus que tout que ce fût Papa qui m'eût ainsi tenu, juste une fois..et maintenant il ne le fera jamais, jamais..

Pourquoi est-ce que maman l'aimait autant ? Elle l'avait toujours aimé plus que moi..et maintenant qu'il s'en était allé, elle le faisait à son tour.

Mais je suis juste là—

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Mieux ? Demandais-je, le grincement rauque de ma voix étant du uniquement à l'heure matinale ou du moins c'est ce dont je me convins.

Tidus me regarda en reniflant. Quelque chose dans ses yeux déchira mon cœur mort, le goût de la souffrance indiscutable devenait amer sur ma langue. Sa mort était si injustifiée. 

- Elle ne mourra pas. Je ne reconnaissais pas ma propre voix, rendu glaciale par un froid inconnu. Je ne la laisserai pas mourir. Jecht ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné.

Otant le garçon de mes genoux, je sortis furieux de la chambre et entrai dans celle de Serra, la tirant inélégamment du lit par les bras. Sans me soucier de la modestie ou de la chaire trop facilement abîmée, mes doigts s'enfonçant sans pitié dans sa peau trop froide, sa chambre de nuit glissant ouverte sur son cou tandis que sa forme lâche s'y accommodait sans résistance. Tidus avait suivi, scrutant au travers du pas de porte, son petit visage choqué et un peu effrayé. Ses yeux embrumés s'ouvrirent et me regardèrent, mais les pâles iris grisés ne me voyaient pas. Je la secouai furieusement, voulant qu'elle en sorte brusquement. Cela n'avait aucun effet, et ainsi avec une force calculée, je la giflai.

- Serra !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pour autant que je me sois souvenue, c'était la première fois que je voyais une expression sur tous ses traits. Sa soudaine et brûlante furie s'était transmise à ses mains pour se durcir sur mes bras, sa prise mordant douloureusement ma chaire. La proximité de sa chaleur insupportablement chaude, me faisant frémir soudainement tandis que je réalisais combien j'étais glacée. Mais je voyais tout cela de loin, très loin, comme si cela arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre. Même sa voix en colère et âpre me semblait atténuée et distante, inintelligible.

Ma vague incompréhension l'exaspéra plus encore, et une répugnante épithète atteignit mes oreilles tandis qu'il me portait à moitié, tirait à moitié jusqu'à la fenêtre, tirant les rideaux si brusquement qu'ils se détachèrent du mur et la sombre pièce en deuil se vit inondée d'une cruelle luminosité éblouissante. Mon enfant pleurait et lui criait d'arrêter, tirant sur ses bras avec autant d'effet qu'une fourmi essayant d'arrêter un ouragan. J'essayai de traîner mes pensées hors du brouillard stagnant qui m'avait engloutie, essayant de repousser les sinistres profondeurs marécageuses de mon chagrin et essayai de nager à la surface.

- Tidus, fut tout ce que je pus dire, dans un murmure audible seulement de mes oreilles. 

L'homme qui me tenait tourna ma tête avec force de façon à regarder au travers de la fenêtre la lumière du soleil éclatante. 

- Regarde ton jardin, Serra. Il meurt. 

Brutalement, il me porta de façon à faire face à la chambre dans mon dos. 

- Regard ton fils, siffla-t-il sévèrement. 

Tidus était assis pitoyablement sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, avec un regard choqué par la peur et son chagrin abject sur son petit visage. 

- Il a besoin d'une mère.

Son emprise s'était décalée à mes épaules tandis qu'il me tournait pour lui faire face, son regard fixe avançant profondément jusqu'à atteindre mon âme. Son œil s'embrasa d'un feu d'acajou, ses traits se déformèrent avec du chagrin et mélangés avec d'autres émotions qui étaient si emmêlées les unes avec les autres qu'elles étaient impossibles à discerner.

- N'abandonne pas et ne meurt pas, Serra ! Ne gâche pas ta vie comme je l'ai fait !

Le brun doré habituellement éclatant de son unique œil était devenu complètement transparent, révélant les profondeurs insondables derrière, et je su du tourment qui tourbillonnait à l'intérieur que les mots étranges qu'il me prononçait étaient entièrement véridiques, bien que le sens m'échappait.

Ma voix était rêche d'inutilisation, ma gorge fêlée et douloureusement sèche. Mais son chagrin torturé régnait là où la colère ne l'avait pas faite. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ses yeux gris-violets retournèrent mon regard, sans comprendre, en attendant une clarification. Il était impossible de rappeler les mots maintenant, et s'ils eussent pu d'une certaine manière la convaincre de vivre, je ne voulais pas les rappeler. Le reste coula hors de moi dans un profond murmure, car je haïssais de parler de quelque chose avec laquelle je ne m'étais pas accordé moi-même.

- Je ne pouvais supporter la complète solitude, l'écrasante culpabilité d'être le seul survivant. Pendant si longtemps il n'y avait eu que nous trois contre le reste du monde, puis ensuite seulement moi, et leurs morts sans signification. Sin était condamné à revenir. 

Je fermai mon œil de faiblesse tandis que la mémoire triompha de moi avec des griffes aiguisées comme des rasoirs, tailladant dans ma chaire, mon cœur. 

- Cela avait taillé mon âme en pièce, et dans ma fureur aliénée, je partis à la recherche de Yunalesca la menteuse, et me jetai sur elle, bondissant avec toute ma force, soit pour la tuer ou qu'elle me tue, je ne le sais toujours pas. 

En prenant une profonde inspiration, je me battis pour revenir au présent et j'ouvris mon œil afin de lui faire face. 

- Sans eux, je ne me souciais plus de ma vie, mais ma mort n'avait pas eu de signification pour autant. Yunalesca a survécu pour mieux tromper ceux qui suivront, et j'étais incapable d'aller plus en avant, lié par les promesses que j'avais faites, prisonnier dans les limbes infernaux entre la vie et la mort. Incapable de vivre, dénigrant la paix de la mort. Mort, vivant et ni n'un ni l'autre. 

Incroyablement son visage n'affichait aucun scepticisme, aucun doute qu'en à la véracité de mes mots. Ses yeux contenaient un monde d'horreur compatissante, scintillant avec des larmes non versées.

- La vie est précieuse, Serra. Jecht n'aurait jamais voulu que tu gâches la tienne. Je touchai ses cheveux. Je ne veux pas que tu la gâches. Je ne pourrai supporter d'être le témoin d'encore une mort inutile. 

Ne me fait pas cela.

- Auron. 

Mon nom était un soupire. 

- Tu as raison. Je vais..essayer. 

Elle s'effondra contre moi, et je me figeai, incertain s'il était convenable de tenir ainsi la femme d'un ami mort. A titre d'essai, j'enroulai mes bras autour de ses minces épaules, avalant sa frêle forme dans mon étreinte hésitante. Ses bras se serrèrent autour de mon cou et finalement, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle se permit de pleurer.

Je devrais dire maintenant que je voulais seulement la sauver ; je n'avais jamais voulu tomber amoureux d'elle. J'avais cru mon cœur mort et vide, que tout ce qu'il restait pour animer ce corps étaient les lourdes chaînes du Devoir qui attachaient toujours mon âme lasse à sa chaire. Mais elle, elle me fit rire, un homme qui n'avait pas beaucoup connu le rire, même de son vivant. Elle me fit se soucier d'autrui, elle me fit aimer, elle me fit construire un rempart contre le Destin et à la fin, elle me prouva que les morts peuvent, en réalité, toujours pleurer. Mais je suppose que je m'avance trop.


	7. Honor

Honneur 

C'était toujours dur, si dur de se lever le matin sans lui. Après que je me fusse levée et douchée, cela devenait tolérable, et peu à peu durant la journée je me sentais presque à nouveau en vie. Mais le crépuscule de chaque jour était toujours désespérément morne et mélancolique, tandis que mon esprit somnolent oubliait – ignorait ? - la réalité, et je tendais la main pour le chercher, trouvant seulement des draps froids et stériles. Le pire étant toujours les premiers moments de lucidité après avoir passé une nuit à rêver de lui, lorsque le souvenir tombait froidement sur moi telle une couverture de flocons de neige. Ensuite je pleurais à nouveau, même si je me forçais à m'arrêter après un petit instant et trébuchais jusqu'à la salle de bain, m'astreignant à mes ablutions comme si elles étaient un rituel contre le chagrin. Et curieusement, cela fonctionnait. Il y avait quelque chose dans la monotonie de la routine quotidienne qui engourdissait la peine, me permettant de continuer à vivre.

Et quelque part, c'était ce que je devais faire. Les paroles d'Auron me hantaient ; je ne pouvais oublier la simple vérité que Jecht n'aurait jamais voulu que je gâche ma vie. Cela n'avait jamais été conscient, mais je savais que j'avais lentement courtisé la mort de mon propre chef, et y aurais bientôt succombé, sans son intervention. Et puis il y eut la douloureuse confession de sa propre infortune. Comment pouvais-je voir l'angoisse avec laquelle il vivait quotidiennement et ne pas essayer ? Mon désir de mourir semblait dégrader tout ce que lui, Jecht et Braska avaient délibérément abandonnés – leurs véritables existences. 

Aujourd'hui était un matin agréable. Jecht était un poids consolateur sur mon cœur, me rappelant son amour mais ne provoquant que de la peine atténuée. Je chantai un peu tandis que travaillai dans mon jardin, encourageant la verdure à fleurir. Le gris morne des pluies hivernales s'était finalement illuminé en d'occasionnelles giboulées printanières, et la chaleur en augmentation graduelle du soleil indiquait que l'été venait bientôt. Désirant prendre un peu de beauté à l'intérieur, je cueillis quelques fleurs qui ne manqueraient pas, en en mettant un peu dans mes cheveux par caprice et épargnant le reste pour un vase.

Je rentrai pour trouver que Tidus avait « fait le déjeuner », et son petit visage sérieux me préserva de soupirer tandis que je souris et le remerciai. Il avait fait un véritable chantier, mais le cœur y était. Je l'envoyai dehors pour un moment afin que je puisse nettoyer et boire un café en paix. Je l'avais juste mis à cuire lorsqu'un son sourd contre la fenêtre me fit sursauter, tandis que je vis de quoi il s'agissait, je ne pus contenir le rire qui bouillonna soudainement dans ma poitrine. Je ris bruyamment, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne pus m'en souvenir, et sentis à nouveau une joie que j'avais presque oubliée.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Niché dans l'espace entre veille et somnolence, mon esprit tissait des rêves indescriptibles, imprégnés de la profonde douleur d'un désir sans espoir. Je rêvai du Farplane, mon âme atteignant dans le sommeil la seule place que j'interdisais d'accès à mes pensées, une fois éveillé. 

J'en avais eu des aperçus auparavant, dans le siège des Guado ; nébuleux et irréel, éternellement calme et d'un silence de mort. Mais le silence pénétrant était réconfortant, bien que le brouillard trouble avalait doucement tout son discordant, invitant les âmes épuisées à se laisser aller et prendre le repos dans sa douce et éternelle étreinte.

Comment est-ce que cela pourrait bien être, de dormir sur un tel nuage – s'ils étaient en vérité fait de la merveilleuse substance ouatée imaginée par l'esprit d'un enfant, et pas seulement d'autant de pluie attendant son tour ? Ici, dans ces limbes momentanés, j'avais assez de compassion pour me poser la question –

Et spontanément, je me retrouvai soudainement là-bas, assis les jambes croisées sur une immensité gonfle, d'un blanc pur, des vrilles spectrales tourbillonnant paresseusement afin de m'entourer. Le brouillard tangible rougeoyait doucement avec un éclat prêté par le soleil tardif, chaud au toucher et doux comme la respiration.

Avec un profond soupir émanant du centre de mon âme, je m'étirai sur mon côté, me nichant dans un déplacement soyeux, le regardant me recouvrir avec des bras neigeux et protecteurs, et je me laissai aller. La tension insupportable de mon existence anormale et forcée s'évacua complètement, et finalement je ne connus plus que la paix.

Brièvement.

Le soudain grondement du son était si anormal et étranger que je tombai du lit, tendant la main pour atteindre le glaive qui n'était pas à mes côtés tel qu'il aurait dû l'être, avant que je fusse complètement réveillé. Mais tandis que ma main touchait le manche, le caractère bénin du trouble s'enregistra finalement dans mon esprit tandis qu'il retentissait encore une fois. Mélodieux et doux, il émanait de la cuisine, seulement légèrement atténué par les murs.

Serra riait.

Elle leva la tête tandis que j'entrai, toujours en train d'étouffer des légers gloussements hystériques derrière sa main. Elle avait l'air d'être en bien meilleure santé, je réalisai soudainement, bien que je pouvais voir maintenant que cela avait été un changement très graduel. Le rose teintait ses joues, une pointe de gaîté illuminait ses yeux violets. Elle portait dans ses cheveux quelques jeunes fleurs de son jardin qui avaient dû être cueillies ce matin, à en juger par le parfum qu'elles produisaient encore.

Toujours incapable d'un discours cohérent, elle pointa la fenêtre de son doigt en réponse à ce qui devait être mon expression incrédule. Traversant la pièce, je regardai dehors pour trouver un misérable chat trempé, s'accrochant à la vitre avec ses griffes.

- Tidus a décidé de lui donner un bain – 

Elle hoqueta avant qu'un accès de gloussements ne la reprenne.

L'explication semblait inutile, tandis que le garçon venait juste d'arroser la pauvre créature encore une fois avec le tuyau d'arrosage. 

- J'imagine. 

Elle fit une tentative visible pour retrouver sa lucidité, bien que j'eusse préféré qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Mes oreilles sensibles capturaient encore parfois le son de ses sanglots éreintés, et je voulais que ce rare moment de bonheur subsiste aussi longtemps que possible.

Je jetai un œil à la cuisine, mon œil prenant note du reste de mon entourage avec la longue force de l'habitude. Je grognai intérieurement lorsque je vis le bol débordant sur la table, rempli avec plus de céréales que dix personnes pouvaient en manger, et avec ce qu'il semblait être un récipient entier de lait versé dessus, dont la plupart était maintenant sur le sol, mélangé avec le jus d'orange qui n'avait pas tout à fait assez de place dans le verre.

Elle sourit à nouveau et soupira, sachant que j'étais maintenant familier avec cette routine matinale particulière. En dépit de mes tentatives virulentes pour convaincre Tidus que je ne mangeais pas le matin, il me faisait quand même le déjeuner, bien assez souvent. Ignorant le désordre, elle me demanda.

- Café ? 

Je soupirai d'irritation et grognai quelque chose comme une affirmation. La mort et Tidus ne m'avaient pas changé en une personne du matin.

Elle sourit de mon effort et se déplaça afin de prendre une tasse tandis que je m'assis sans grâce sur la seule chaise qui ne fut pas inondée de lait. J'essayais de ne pas la regarder, mais cela était pratiquement impossible. Avec la disparition de sa dépression, sa beauté était revenue multipliée par dix. Je me demandais comment Jecht avait pu la quitter pour quelque chose, même ce sport absurde qu'il adorait. Ses cheveux brillaient avec une vitalité renouvelée, les fleurs colorées s'emmêlaient comme des écolières parmi sa frange couleur noisette, sa plus grande mèche masquant les courbures de l'œil puis s'en allant lorsque je ne regardais pas. Ses grands yeux merveilleux auraient pu capturer l'âme de n'importe quel homme avec leur ton toujours changeant, d'une améthyste pâle jusqu'à un violet presque noir.

Je n'étais pas une exception.

Les réflexes d'un gardien ne meurent jamais apparemment, même si lui-même meurt. Elle glissa sur le chemin du retour et je la rattrapai sans y prêter garde, de même que la tasse. La nécessité me força à la tenir contre moi bien plus longtemps que j'aurais aimé, jusqu'à qu'elle puisse retrouver pied sur le sol glissant. Je maudissais Tidus dans ma tête pour l'infortune dans laquelle il me plongeait continuellement. Son odeur frivole recouvra mes sens, d'une chaleur mielleuse et d'un intoxicant gingembre épicé. Oh, quel ami merveilleux je suis, désirant l'épouse d'un ami mort que je suis censé garder !

Elle sourit avec une reconnaissance innocente tandis que ses yeux croisèrent les miens, riant lorsque je la relâchai, heureusement inconsciente de mes basses pensées inexcusables, ne remarquant pas que j'essayais d'effacer de mes doigts le contact soyeux de sa peau nue.

- Merci, Auron, pour m'avoir sauvée de ma maladresse. 

Elle retrouva sa lucidité et pencha sa tête légèrement sur le côté. 

- Mais je suppose que tu y es habitué, n'est-ce pas, monsieur le Gardien ? Porter secours aux demoiselles en détresse ? 

Le rire était caché dans sa voix et je compris qu'elle se moquait de moi, mais seulement un peu. Je ne pris pas la peine de la corriger et de lui faire remarquer qu'un Gardien portait secours seulement à son Invoqueur. Je voulais juste en être le plus loin possible.

Je me levai pour partir, essayant de fuir et quelque part de rassembler mes pensées, mais une petite main sur mon bras m'arrêta. J'essayai de ne pas me tendre, mais il lui était impossible de ne pas remarquer ma rigidité.

A nouveau sérieuse, elle demanda. 

- Comment est-ce qu'on remercie un Gardien ? 

Face à mon silence, elle ôta une fleur de ses cheveux et me la tendit avec une révérence suffisamment gracieuse pour trahir sa longue inutilisation. Puis elle leva sa main et ferma ses yeux sur moi, amusée par mon embarras, puis commença à nettoyer le désordre de Tidus. Elle chantonnait lorsque je sortis, complètement inconsciente du grand désordre qu'elle avait fait de moi.

Je me jetai dos contre le lit, mes pensées courant follement. L'honneur me recommandait de partir, de crainte que mes sentiments ne me conduisent à la trahison, mais j'avais juré dans le sang et les larmes de les garder ! Je n'avais pas le choix ; quelque part, je devais rester ici et endurer.

La fleur solitaire se moquait de moi avec sa délicate beauté sculptée, depuis la table de nuit où je l'avais jetée, me rappelant de quoi elle avait l'air, enlacée dans la dentelle brillante de ses cheveux. Je me retournai, mon dos lui faisant face, fermant mon œil, et je cherchai à m'échapper dans le seul moyen permit..  



	8. Dreams

Rêves 

Les jours passaient, tombant inlassablement les uns après les autres, telle une réconfortante goutte de temps passée à apprendre comment retrouver de la joie dans la vie. Je m'immergeai dans mon rôle de mère, essayant de masquer la malheureuse absence de parent dont mon enfant avait souffert tandis que son père était absent et sa mère perdue dans sa peine égoïste. La plupart du temps était passé à lui faire plaisir, des visites aux musées et aux matchs de blitzball, une fête pour son anniversaire, et des fragments de temps où je m'assurais qu'il avait toute mon attention, afin qu'il puisse me dire avec enthousiasme toutes ces choses importantes à l'esprit d'un enfant qui sont souvent inobservées par les adultes. Auron était toujours manifestement absent lorsque des gens visitaient la maison, et refusait poliment les invitations à nous rejoindre lors de nos sorties. Je n'y pensais pas beaucoup ; il était suffisamment agréable lors de nos interactions diurnes, bien qu'avare en mots. Il avait juste l'air de ne pas être un genre de touriste. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas véritablement rester ici, mais il était lié à nous par les promesses qu'il avait faites et par le simple fait qu'il n'avait nul part ailleurs où aller.

L'anniversaire de sa venue passa avec peu de fanfare ; son comportement inchangé me fit m'interroger s'il était même conscient de la signification du jour, et si j'étais un peu mélancolique, eh bien, personne ne sembla le remarquer. Je ne crois pas que l'on oublie un jour, véritablement, pas lorsqu'on perd ceux qui se sont enveloppés si profondément dans les chaînes de notre cœur. Mais le temps rendait le souvenir moins douloureux. J'étais capable de sourire à nouveau, de peindre et dessiner, tapotant dans une âme qui une fois eut l'air si vide. J'aménageai la chambre d'étude encore une fois en mon atelier, la remplissant avec des aquarelles et des huiles, me laissant simplement délecter par le simple plaisir de caresser des peintures lumineuses sur un canevas vierge, laissant la couleur là où seulement la blancheur stérile fut peu avant.

La minuscule graine de soucis dans mon esprit m'avait longtemps éludée ses origines. Mais un jour, je réalisai finalement ce qui m'avait soucié depuis des mois : Auron. Jour après jour, mon chagrin s'était levé – jamais parti, mais suffisamment illuminé afin que je puisse voir la différence radicale entre ma vie actuelle et l'épave que je fus. Mais bien que je me sentais à nouveau normale la plupart des jours, il paraissait aussi tourmenté que je premier jour où il fut entré dans cette maison, rempli avec une inexorable affliction et un chagrin permanent et sans fin. Durant le jour, il le masquait bien derrière un comportement froid et une politesse formelle. Mais parfois, durant les heures les plus sombres de la nuit, je me levais pour l'entendre se débattre des griffes d'un quelconque rêve douloureux, appelant alternativement Jecht ou Braska dans des tons brisés. Je voulais le réconforter, comme n'importe qui avec un cœur humain l'aurait fait, en voyant autant d'angoisse libérée. Mais la peur de sa violente réaction avait freiné l'impulsion et je me retirais dans ma chambre avec une confusion soucieuse, me sentant légèrement coupable d'être le témoin de la peine nue qu'il souhaitait manifestement cacher.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je me retrouvais avec peu à faire excepté traverser le hall avec le garçon sur mes talons, ou m'asseoir avec Serra tandis qu'elle peignait des heures durant. Pour un homme comme moi, qui avait passé la plupart de sa vie dédiée à une mission impossible, voyageant constamment, me battant et courtisant le danger, l'inactivité forcée était presque insupportable. Et en même temps..c'était un changement bienvenu de fuir l'ombre projetée par Sin sur toute ma terre natale. J'aurais même pu être heureux si j'avais réussi à oublier, même pour une seconde, ce qui était devenu de nous, nous trois qui avions commencé à changer le monde.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette nuit, comme beaucoup d'autres avant elle, je me retrouvai à arpenter le hall, réveillée par un son égaré. Trouver Auron à nouveau en proie à un quelconque rêve tourmenté me perturbait, mon cœur sauta dans à gorge, s'enflammant avec de la pitié lorsque je réalisai que le Gardien stoïque sanglotait dans son sommeil, calmement mais avec une angoisse manifeste.

- --cela aurait dû être moi, Jecht.., marmonna-t-il. Le sommeil déformant légèrement les mots. Oh Yevon, pourquoi ?   
La dernière syllabe torturée brisa le sort de l'indécision coupable qui me retenait passivement sur le seuil de la porte. Bienséance et Gardien furieux, soyez damnés.

Je me faufilai lentement à son côté et m'assis là délicatement, bien que sans hésitation. Le fait qu'il ne s'éveillât pas et parlât à voix haute prouva que le rêve le tenait encore impitoyablement. Avant que j'eusse eu le temps de penser, je tournai sa tête et la posai sur mes genoux en caressant ses cheveux, m'émerveillant de la douceur des mèches d'un noir d'encre, emmêlées et déchirées lâchement de sa tresse de guerrier. Les dures lignes de souffrance quittèrent son visage, me faisant réviser mon estimation de son âge de presque une décade, supposant qu'il devait avoir presque le même que le mien. Ses bras vinrent soudainement m'entourer avec une force meurtrissante, me tenant étroitement pendant un long moment. Je respirai à peine ; cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais été capable de réconforter quelqu'un – pour quelque chose de plus sérieux qu'un genou écorché. Mon âme se délectait de la joie inattendue, contente de pouvoir rendre ce que j'avais seulement été capable de prendre des autres pendant si longtemps. Mes lèvres frôlèrent sa tête inconsciemment.

Je sentis le moment exact où il reprit conscience ; il devint aussi rigide qu'une planche et emprisonna mes mains offensantes dans une poigne de fer, me repoussant avec virulence. 

- Serra, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici—

Il s'interrompit brusquement, une expression de regret ou d'incertitude dominant la colère, et c'est ainsi que je réalisai que je pleurais. Il tira un mouchoir de la table de nuit en silence, redevenant d'un coup le Gardien placide aussi vulnérable qu'une montagne. Il interpréta mal mes larmes, disant seulement.

- Ne pleure pas, je n'aurais pas du élever la voix sur toi –

J'écartai violemment sa main et le carré de tissu qu'elle me présentait. 

- Ne sois pas stupide ! Ce n'est pas parce que – 

Ma voix me trahit ; J'étais incapable de continuer et de dire que je pleurais pour lui.

Mais mon refus de croiser son regard lui était suffisant pour tirer la conclusion évidente. Il leva ses bras de colère, les croisant dans un geste furieux dont aurait dit qu'il servait à le maintenir entier. Avec une voix que la morsure de l'acier ne pouvait pas toucher, il cracha

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. 

Soudainement en colère, je manquai de le frapper. Au lieu de cela, je lui rendis la pareille en continuant à envahir son espace personnel, mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien, bien qu'étant un peu plus proche que ce que j'aie souhaité. Jecht n'était pas si..grand. 

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'est le chagrin ? Tu ne vois pas que le tourment que tu t'infliges me blesse de la même manière qu'il l'aurait blessé ? Il ne t'a jamais souhaité cela ! 

Mes mains étaient devenues des poings. 

- Jecht n'a jamais fait quelque chose qu'il ne veuille pas ! S'il s'est sacrifié, c'était parce qu'il le voulait, parce qu'il voulait t'épargner ! Parce qu'il t'aimait !

Je le choquai un peu, je crois. A en voir le léger élargissement de son œil, ayant l'air de manquer sauvagement de place sur son visage sans expression. Je n'avais jamais parlé aussi passionnément de quoi que ce soit avec lui auparavant. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ma voix brisa le silence qui régnait entre nous avant la sienne, un murmure fissuré.

- Tu crois que je ne me suis jamais posé la question, Auron ? Pourquoi était-il si sûr que tu trouverais ton chemin jusqu'à nous, et si rapidement revendiquer que sa vie ne signifiait plus rien parce qu'il était bloqué sur Spira ?   
Je fermai mes yeux sur le regard de compréhension qui commençait à poindre dans son œil. 

- Je me suis demandée ensuite si ce n'était pas parce qu'il t'aimait plus encore.

De toute évidence, cela n'avait jamais effleuré son esprit. 

- Serra, commença-t-il, mais je continuai de parler. Mais..je connais le cœur de mon mari. Il nous a aimés, moi et notre fils de tout son être. Je ne peux pas savoir comment cela était exactement pour vous trois durant le pèlerinage, mais une chose que je sais avec certitude est qu'il vous aimait également, Braska et toi. Il ne pouvait sauver Braska et il ne pouvait supporter de te perdre également. Il est mort pour te préserver, et aucun moyen de persuasion n'aurait pu l'en dissuader, même si vous aviez eu un million d'années. Mais vous n'aviez pas des années, n'est-ce pas ? Je continuais doucement. Vous n'aviez pas de temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas de temps, répéta-t-il, inclinant sa tête, si faiblement que je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle baissa les yeux, tortillant ses mains dans le tissu de son manteau abandonné tandis qu'il parlait. Oh, Auron.

Un bourgeonnement brillant et pourpre se détachait sur le dos de sa mince main, fort contraste avec sa main rendue blanche par son emprise, et juste comme la première goutte chaude et rouge fut enregistrée par son esprit, une autre rejoignit la première, glissant entre ses doigts jusqu'à sa paume. En ouvrant sa main dans une incrédulité déconcertante elle leva les yeux et sursauta.

A son expression frappée par un mélange d'horreur et de compassion, il réalisa que le contrôle sur sa forme corporelle avait glissé, la plaie béante traversant son visage saignait à nouveau en écho au déchirement qu'il avait à nouveau ouvert dans son âme. En moins d'une respiration, il avait recueilli ses émotions encore un fois, les dissimulant dans l'alcôve la plus profonde de son âme, la longue cicatrice redevenant de la chaire rendue lisse par une guérison déjà ancienne. 

Elle cligna des yeux, incertaine, perdant son sang-froid à la vue d'une blessure aussi violente, sa disparition antérieure, et la soudaine froideur glaciale du visage en face d'elle, son œil d'acajou ombrageux et hostile tandis qu'il regardait la fenêtre éclairée par la lune. Mais le vermillions de sang coulait toujours lentement dans sa main renversée.

Donc, est-ce que les morts saignent ?

Elle voulait tendre sa main vers lui et il du le sentir, car sans tourner sa tête, il dit :

- Pars Serra. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ici. 

Résignée, elle se retira silencieusement jusqu'à la porte. Le pousser plus loin ce soir aurait semblé cruel et n'aurait rien accompli. Mais elle pouvait presque sentir de manière tangible la présence de Jecht souhaitant qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour son ami..elle ne pouvait abandonner..

- Tu veux un peu de thé ? 

La question anodine résonna sans suite dans le silence, les surprenant tous deux. Serra se traita d'idiote. Du thé ?

Pris au dépourvu, il commença un froid refus automatique. 

- Non, merci –

Puis il fit une pause comme s'il se ravisait. Il n'avait pas de raison de dormir encore et il y avait quelque chose dans une simple et ordinaire tasse de thé qui était infiniment attrayant. Il soupira en signe de capitulation lasse. 

- Oui, en fait. Du thé serait bien. 

Il la suivit dans le hall, sa démarche anormalement silencieuse dans la pénombre lui faisant perdre son sang-froid. Elle fit bouillir de l'eau et trempa du thé dans une cuisine aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe, illuminée seulement par le clair de lune et une petite lampe. Il s'assit en lui tournant le dos, acceptant finalement la tasse avec un remerciement absent.

Il contemplait mélancoliquement l'intérieur de sa tasse, ne désirant manifestement pas parler d'avantage. Elle réalisa alors soudainement que pour un rare moment, il me portait ni tour de cou ni lunettes, et c'était un testament de son état d'esprit troublé car il semblait ne pas en avoir remarqué l'absence. Sa cicatrice était presque douloureuse à regarder, bien qu'elle ne parvînt pas à cacher la beauté ciselée de son visage, de sa bouche patricienne, de sa lèvre inférieure presque parfaite, de ses sourcils ornés d'arcs et de ses longs cils ombrageant son œil restant. Ses cheveux étaient une douce chute de nuit liquide tombant en une longue queue dans son dos, absorbant toute la lumière qui l'atteignait, n'en renvoyant aucune.

Il se retira brusquement, comme s'il avait été touché avec un fil de fer tandis que sa petite main suivait la cicatrice. 

Elle recula immédiatement, inquiète. 

- Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait mal ?   
- Non. Il fit une pause. S'il te plaît, ne le refait pas, continua-t-il à voix basse, tournant inconsciemment sa tête de profile, masquant la cicatrice dans l'ombre. Ayant manifestement réalisé que la plupart de son attirail dissimulateur reposait dans l'autre pièce.  
- Non, ne.. 

Elle attrapa sa main rapidement, renversant du thé bouillant par-dessus le bord de la tasse, sur ses doigts et sur la table.

Il siffla légèrement de douleur et elle jura. Elle tamponna sa main avec une serviette, disant hâtivement : 

- Je suis désolée..tu voudrais de la glace ou autre chose ?

Il sembla ne pas l'avoir entendue tant il était immobile et silencieux. Il semblait même ne pas respirer. La peau semblait ne pas être chaude, elle abandonna. Elle prit sa grande main dans la sienne, explorant la paume étrangère couverte de callosités par des années passées à faire de l'escrime. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle dit : 

- Tu es magnifique, Auron. Même une telle cicatrice ne peut le cacher.

Il grogna, très doucement, délivrant finalement sa main de son emprise.

Elle continua néanmoins, avant qu'il puisse partir. 

- J'aimerais que tu ne ressentes pas le besoin de porter tout cela autour de nous, à l'intérieur. Cela ne peut pas être confortable. Tidus pense que le soleil se lève et se couche avec toi..et tu ne peux pas dire que je n'aime pas ton visage ? C'est le visage d'un homme qui est mort en essayant de venger ses amis, qui a traversé de vastes distances afin de remplir une promesse. Le visage d'un homme qui m'a rappelée à la vie. 

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Elle avala et termina doucement.

- Et quand bien même il n'y aurait aucun de ces choses, je ne le trouverais pas désagréable à regarder. 

Sa franche honnêteté ne lui laissa aucun doute quant à la véracité de ses mots. Ils sonnaient véridiques là où aucun mensonge bien intentionné n'aurait pu le faire, et il maudit avec force la partie infidèle de lui-même qui était subitement heureuse de manière irréelle. 

Serra souhaitait seulement que la faible lumière cachât la couleur qui avait envahit ses joues. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Certainement que de dire à l'ami de son mari qu'elle le trouvait plaisant à regarder n'était pas une raison pour rougir comme une écolière..  



	9. Contentment

Contentement 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il y avait l'habitude de voir une tour grisonnante, seule sur la mer  
Tu es devenue la lumière de mon côté obscure..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il la regarda un long moment et ne trouva aucune trace de fourberie dans l'étude de son visage. Dans la pénombre son œil manqua l'aspect rosé qui aurait pu toucher la peau pâle. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un petit sourire qui signifiait qu'elle était consciente de l'examen minutieux et n'y prêtait pas attention, car elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle avait parlé sérieusement.

Décidant finalement que sa déclaration ne signifiait rien de plus, il sentit de manière inattendue quelque chose s'apaiser dans son cœur, un quelconque nœud de tension dans sa poitrine s'était dénoué. Gardien Honoré ou non, il avait vu d'innombrables regards choqués par la pitié ou l'horreur sur le chemin de sa longue quête à la recherche de Jecht, bien qu'ils fussent rapidement maîtrisés et cachés. Leurs parents avaient du considérer son défigurement comme un badge honorifique labellisé « A sauvé le monde de Sin » -- Ah ! – mais ils étaient des enfants trop jeunes pour comprendre, tournant rapidement leurs visages effrayés dans les jupes de leurs mères tandis qu'il passait. La route avait été longue.

Il aurait été capable d'ôter la cicatrice s'il l'avait voulu ; son esprit était après tout, la seule force qui liait les éléments de son corps ensemble. Mais cela semblait une trahison envers ceux qui avaient donné bien plus que de la vanité, et en dépit de cela, il était pratiquement certain qu'elle réapparaîtrait. Elle était une partie de celui qu'il était maintenant. Le coup que Yunalesca lui avait donné avait mordu profondément la chaire et les os, se fendant dans l'âme.

Il posa la tasse vide sur la table et se leva. 

- Merci, fut tout ce qu'il dit en partant, et que ce fut pour le thé ou quelque chose d'autre, elle ne pu le dire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Après cette nuit, il commença lentement à délaisser tous ces vêtements lourds lorsqu'il était dans la maison, jusqu'à finalement ne les porter que lorsqu'il quittait la propriété, un événement rare. Si cela lui était difficile au début, il n'en donna pas l'impression, et j'étais contente. Cela m'avait blessée que celui que mon mari avait aimé si chèrement, celui qui avait fait tant pour nous, ressentait le besoin de se fortifier derrière ces barrières de vêtements et de lunettes.

Il y avait une nouvelle tranquillité sociale entre nous ; une proximité confortable comme si nous étions des amis depuis longtemps, bien que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis peu. Nous nous asseyions ensemble durant de longues périodes de silence, lui habituellement avec un livre et moi avec mes peintures, sans ressentir ce sentiment désespéré de remplir le vide tranquille par des conversations nerveuses et insignifiantes. Lorsque nous parlions, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'écoutait comme peu l'avaient fait auparavant. Je parlais de Jecht et de ma vie avant qu'il n'y entre, et Auron parlait avec une impatience mal dissimulée de son pays natal, une place luxuriante et verdoyante que je rêvais de voir.

Il s'asseyait même de manière tolérante durant l'émission diurne que j'adorais, levant seulement de temps à autre un sourcil sarcastique par-dessus le dos de son livre. Aujourd'hui, il était ainsi allongé sur le canapé, tandis que j'étais assise les jambes croisées sur le sol, regardant avec une attention soutenue les personnages jouer leurs vies sans profondeur. C'était fade, exagérément dramatique et prédictif, mais j'y étais malgré tout accrochée. 

- Ah ! M'écriais-je. Il l'a finalement demandée en mariage !

J'ai presque pu le voir rouler son œil. 

- Il n'y a pas environ un mariage par semaine dans cette série ?

- Non ! Dis-je indignée. Enfin, peut-être. Mais là, c'est différent, ils sont juste fait l'un pour l'autre—

- Est-ce qu'il n'a pas couché avec sa meilleure amie la semaine passée ? Et est-ce qu'elle n'attend pas un bébé de quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Je restai bouche bée et je me retournai à moitié pour lui faire face. 

- Tu prêtais attention à ça ?

Il eut l'air vexé. 

- Malheureusement. Tu as les goûts les plus étranges. Prends ceci, par exemple.. 

Il montra le livre dans sa main.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent lorsque je ne vis pas le cuire habituel de la littérature classique qu'il avait dévoré jusqu'à présent mais la couverture d'un véritable roman érotique. 

- Où est-ce que tu l'a pris—

Il continua avec incrédulité, une singulière lueur d'espièglerie dans son œil. 

- Est-ce cette réalité fleurie et légère dont les femmes veulent vraiment ? Il lu avec une accentuation moqueuse, Gavin la porta et l'allongea sur l'herbe, la végétation verdoyante contrastant avec les cheveux roux et enflammés qui se répandaient en vagues miroitantes sous elle, ses mains luttant pour libérer les la paire ronde de couleur perlée emprisonnée dans son corset tandis que sa langue pillait les profondeurs mielleuses de sa bouche—

- Auron ! J'arrachai le livre de ses mains et il me gratifia d'un sourire mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

Sans pitié, il continua de me tourmenter en pointant la couverture. 

- Et est-ce cela qu'il est supposé porter ? Je dois te dire qu'aucun homme ne voudrait, même sous la menace de la mort, porter du cuire aussi serré que cela ou des chemises qui exposent leurs poils de la poitrine presque jusqu'au nombril. En tout cas pas un homme qui aime les femmes.

Je le foudroyai du regard. 

- Il est impétueux et aventureux.  
- Ou un pirate, termina-t-il.

Je ne trouvais rien à redire ; je ris et il fit un son amusé.

- Tu as meilleur temps de retourner à ta série, m'averti-t-il. Ils seront tous deux mariés à quelqu'un d'autre demain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Son rire était exquis. Je me surpris à souhaiter de dire n'importe quoi, même à mes propres dépends afin de l'entendre. Cela semblait un crime d'imaginer que le monde avait presque failli perdre ce son à tout jamais. Je conservais précieusement chaque moment où nous passions du temps ensemble, nous contentant simplement de la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Si je ne pouvais vivre avec elle la relation que je souhaitais, c'était au moins réconfortant pour mon cœur blessé d'avoir l'amitié improbable que nous avions construite.

Après avoir vécu si longtemps la vie solitaire d'un moine guerrier, puis ensuite celle d'un gardien en voyage, c'était également un plaisir inattendu de faire soudainement partie de ce qui pouvait presque être appelé une famille. Je trouvai de la beauté dans la routine ordinaire et prédictive de l'éveil et du sommeil, prendre des repas ensemble. De vastes mondes sommeillaient sous les couvertures des livres que je n'avais jamais eu le temps d'explorer ; sur Spira, il y avait toujours eu des tâches urgentes à accomplir. La maison me manquait toujours, si seulement il y avait eu un peu de nature sur laquelle résider, mais au moins le même soleil et les mêmes étoiles passaient dans le ciel, dans leur gloire brillante et familière.

Tidus me donnait aussi plus que tout ce que je ne lui avais jamais donné. Son enthousiasme était contagieux, même si son optimisme innocent me tapait sur les nerfs, me faisant devenir cynique avec les ravages du temps. Fidèle à lui-même, il était toujours excité de me voir, même lorsque je perdais patience et me fâchais, lui ordonnant de me cesser de m'importuner. Même le chat m'avait adopté, décidant que mon lit était la place la plus confortable pour un félin afin de passer la nuit, étant suffisamment charitable pour le partager avec moi si je n'avais pas fait d'objection à partager l'oreiller. Je le fis, et après quelques nuits sans repos, je procurai à la chose odieuse son propre oreiller, un compromis qui nous convenait à tous deux. Les rêves me perturbaient rarement, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, même avec le désir réprimé dans mon cœur, j'étais heureux. Je me sentais vivant.

Je pensai souvent plus tard que ces choses auraient pu être en ordre, qu'elles auraient pu juste rester ainsi. Mais je savais aussi que cela était impossible ; soit par contrainte du destin ou simplement par la persistance irrésistible de l'amour dénié, le reste de l'histoire était inévitable.  



	10. Games

Jeux 

Entre Tidus et le chat, j'étais destiné à ne plus jamais dormir. La boule de poils éternellement irritante refusait désormais de dormir enroulée sur son propre oreiller, préférant à la place se nicher sous mon menton lorsqu'elle se fut désintéressée du sport qui consistait à chasser mes orteils lorsqu'ils bougeaient sous les draps. Le ronronnement aurait été suffisamment agréable s'il ne s'était pas arrangé pour lécher désagréablement mon visage de sa langue sablée chaque fois que j'étais prêt de tomber du bord de la conscience vers un véritable sommeil. Je pensai l'enfermer à l'extérieur de la chambre, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'essayais de faire, mais il miaulait juste devant la porte comme s'il était en train de se faire lentement démembrer, jusqu'à que je capitule et le laisse rentrer. Parfois, il daignait finalement s'enrouler et dormir juste avant le lever du jour, ce qui me donnait presque une heure avant que Tidus ne vienne m'importuner.

Ce matin n'était pas une exception, bien que je me fusse presque laissé à espérer que le garçon aurait enfin découvert les joies du sommeil matinal. La porte fut projetée ouverte, rebondissant contre le minuscule ressort qui essayait admirablement de protéger les murs de cet enfant. 

- Auron ! 

J'avais abandonné depuis longtemps de feindre le sommeil. J'essayai l'approche directe. 

- Va-t-en, Tidus.

Cela ne lui fit aucun effet. 

- Tu as promis de m'entraîner, aujourd'hui !

Et encore une promesse regrettable avait été faite. Cela avait été une tentative de dernier ressort pour faire taire le garçon désirant apprendre les techniques du combat à l'épée que je pratiquais toujours à l'extérieur, presque quotidiennement. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'arrêter, aussi inutile que cette compétence puisse-t-elle être en ce monde. C'était un des derniers liens avec l'homme que je fus, et j'avais fait ainsi tous les jours de ma vie depuis que j'étais entré au monastère, il y a maintenant si longtemps. Il était exclu que je le laisse toucher aux bords tranchants de l'arme, ainsi, exaspéré, je lui avais finalement offert de lui enseigner un simple combat à main nue. J'avais espéré à moitié que Serra s'y serait opposée, mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Les jours où je me levais avant le soleil étaient passés ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais. 

- Le soleil est à peine dans le ciel. Sors de là et ne reviens pas avant au moins une heure ou il n'y aura pas d'entraînement, grommelais-je désagréablement.

Il fit un petit grognement de frustration et il n'y eut plus aucun doute du lien de consanguinité entre cet enfant et Jecht lorsqu'il dit. 

- Tu ne veux jamais t'amuser, Auron !

Derrière ma paupière close, je fus soudainement transporté dans le passé d'une autre vie ou peut-être il y a seulement deux ans, faisant face à un voyou débraillé avec ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire indolent mal dissimulé parmi la barbe tandis qu'il se moquait. 

- Ouvre-toi et vis un peu, Auron ! Tu es tellement coincé ! 

Ma seule réponse à cela fut un regard dédaigneux – il détestait cela, avoir à lever les yeux pour croiser mon regard – et ma calme réponse 

- Tu es un porc sans manières qui ne connaîtra jamais le tact ou la décence même s'ils venaient à te mordre les fesses..

J'oubliais maintenant ce qu'il aurait voulu que nous trois fassions, mais c'était quelque chose qui nous aurait distraits de notre voyage, et autant j'appréhendais le résultat, je crois que je compris, le sérieux de la tâche me pesait, et les délais semblaient absurdes. Des vies dépendaient de notre zèle.

Je lui lançai un regard furibond et il fit un geste grossier en retour. 

- Dois-tu toujours te comporter de façon si infernale ? M'écriais-je. Braska-sama—  
- --devrait nous permettre de profiter de ce voyage, termina-t-il pour moi, le sourire fâché coulant comme l'eau sur son visage. 

Pour une fois, c'était une satisfaction de voir que je l'avais écorché autant qu'il l'avait fait sur moi.

Ce n'était pas un camp d'été et j'étais fatigué de le voir agir comme un enfant. 

- Tu humilies Braska-sama et son pèlerinage avec ton manque total de respect, dis-je catégoriquement.

Sa réponse fut encore plus orageuse. 

- Tu agis comme s'il s'agissait d'une marche funéraire !

Assez. Essayant de masquer la douleur des mots en les emballant dans la glace, je coupai.

- Notre devoir est de le protéger jusqu'à la fin, il a l'intention de se sacrifier pour nous sauver tous !

Même si je n'avais pas l'intention de le choquer, j'étais très déçu. Au lieu de ça, j'étais celui qui restait étonné devant l'expression étrangère dans laquelle ses traits s'étaient établi ; une triste compréhension. 

- Je sais, Auron, fut tout ce qu'il dit, calmement. Braska m'a dit. 

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux sales et mal peignés, essayant vainement de leur donner un air encore plus sauvage. 

- Quelque chose là-dedans sonnait faux à mes oreilles, et je lui ai demandé ce qu'était l'embrouille.

Dans un ton étouffé dont je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable, il continua. 

- Ne penses-tu pas, Auron, qu'en plus de le protéger durant sa quête, nous devrions également y apporter autant de bonheur que possible ? Ton refus d'arrêter d'être misérable lui fait de la peine. Il ne changera pas son itinéraire, bien que pour toi, il le fasse presque.

J'étais stupéfait par le regard ouvert qu'il portait sur Braska. La douceur étrange de sa voix ne put cacher l'amertume lorsqu'il ajouta. 

- Le temps passé avec ceux que tu aimes est précieux, imbécile, et il ne devrait jamais être gaspillé.

Je sentis soudainement une pitié effrayante pour ce rustre inconsidéré qui avait perdu à la fois son monde et sa famille en un jour. Inclinant ma tête en signe de défaite, je concédai à sa requête pour laquelle toute cette interaction avait commencé. Il saisit mon épaule et la serra dans un geste presque douloureux d'amitié, et je souris presque. Depuis ce moment, je crois que nous nous étions compris, et nous battions la plupart du temps au travers des plaisanteries. A tel point que j'oubliais que mon Invokeur et moi avions voyagé sans lui, et l'aimais presque aussi chèrement. J'aurais souhaité pouvoir le lui dire, juste une fois. Mes des hommes tels que nous ne donnions pas à la parole à ce genre de chose.

Me résolvant à ouvrir mon œil, je vis l'expression déçue de son fils, et je fis une tentative afin de lui faire plaisir et de gagner encore quinze minutes de sommeil par la même occasion. Avec la voix la plus irritée dont j'étais capable, je soupirai. 

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas nous faire le petit déjeuner ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était une idyllique journée d'arrière été, lorsqu'il y avait juste assez de brise pour nous empêcher d'étouffer tandis que l'on profite des derniers rayons du soleil d'été doré. Auron avait finalement traîné le garçon dehors afin de « l'épuiser », en le faisant alternativement courir avec le blitzball et en lui faisant pratiquer les coutumes qu'il avait apprises des prêtres guerriers. Je les suivis, à la fois pour me diriger vers mon jardin et pour le protéger de tirs égarés.

J'avais fini d'arroser et de tailler bien avant qu'ils se soient lassés de leur jeu, ainsi je m'assis sur une chaise près de l'eau et regardai. C'était fascinant de voir comment le Gardien sombre devenait presque insouciant tandis qu'il jouait avec mon fils, ici et là un petit sourire gaspillé sur ses traits. Si cela était que pour un instant, c'était toujours cent fois plus souvent que je ne l'avais vu sourire le reste du temps. Si Tidus était outrageusement plus idiot que d'habitude, l'homme plus âgé riait même parfois ; un profond rire étouffé au fond de sa gorge. L'exubérance infantile de Tidus avait du lentement guérir quelque chose dans l'âme en lambeau d'Auron.

M'ennuyant de mon rôle de spectatrice, je décidai qu'ils avaient véritablement trop de plaisir pour que je reste à l'écart. Je souris machiavéliquement; ils avaient l'air d'avoir si chaud..

Je marchai innocemment vers le tuyau d'arrosage et le retournai contre eux à plein jet, riant diaboliquement.

Tidus hurla.

- Maman!

Tandis qu'Auron eut l'air momentanément surpris. Puis une expression de férocité moqueuse orna ses traits, et il s'élança vers moi plus rapidement qu'un homme de cette taille n'en avait le droit. Je hurlai de terreur, laissant tomber le tuyau dans ma hâte de fuir.

Il attrapa rapidement le tuyau d'une main avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, agrippant mon bras fermement de l'autre. Je me débattis vainement, quelque part paralysée par la joie déchaînée que je n'avais jamais vue dans son regard. 

- Je crois que Madame a besoin d'un verre, dit-il en tournant le tuyau d'arrosage contre mon visage.

Je hurlai avec une colère moqueuse, m'étranglant. Il me libéra et malheureusement pour lui, il se tenait près du bord de l'eau. Sans pitié, je me ruai sur lui et d'un coup d'épaule dans l'estomac, je l'envoyai s'étaler dans la baie. Malheureusement pour moi, ses réflexes aiguisés et inéquitables réagirent dès qu'il me vit me préparer à le charger, et il me tira dans l'eau avec lui.

Lorsque nous fîmes surface, je l'entendis rire fort pour la première; c'était un son plein et joyeux, dépourvu de tout chagrin. Nous sourions tous deux comme des idiots, rependant de l'eau aux alentours. Un sourire était une chose si belle sur son visage. Durant un instant, je crus qu'il voulut m'agripper, probablement pour essayer de me faire plonger la tête sous l'eau, tout comme Jecht avait essayé - j'étais presque aussi agile que mon mari sous l'eau, et il n'avait pas réussi souvent - puis ensuite je me demandai pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais imaginé cela, car il n'avait pas bougé du tout, bien que mon coeur battît toujours follement dans l'expectative.

Déçue pour une raison que je ne pus nommer, je dis :

- Nous devrions probablement sortir et nous sécher, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas.

Son expression retrouva sa lucidité et il ôta une mèche trempée de mon visage. 

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il.

L'eau autour de moi sembla soudainement chargée de quelque chose, un quelconque nouvel élément qui me terrifiait avec ses frissons. Je sortis rapidement de l'eau et m'en alla, confuse.

Je l'entendis grimper derrière moi, mais il ne me dit rien de plus, criant seulement à Tidus d'arrêter de jouer avec son épée tandis que le garçon avait profité de l'absence d'Auron pour examiner l'objet interdit de façon plus détaillée. Je courus presque à l'intérieur, bien que je ne susse dire pourquoi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un geste peut tout change en un instant, rendant tout ce que l'on sait clair dans sa tête en un clin d'oeil. La boucle sombre et reluisante d'une mèche me suppliait de l'ôter de son emplacement où elle cachait la beauté de la joue pâle au-dessous. Et en l'espace d'une respiration ou dans la pause entre deux battements de son coeur, le geste sans prétentions fleurit soudainement au-delà de ses intentions -- ses pupilles se dilatèrent, engloutissant abruptement le violet plus foncé qui les entourait, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent tandis qu'elle s'inclina sous le contact, très certainement inconsciemment. Je ne pus respirer en voyant le regard dans ses yeux, mais avant que je puisse gagner un quelconque discernement de leur étude, elle sauta soudainement dans un grand déluge d'eau, sortant de l'océan avec l'agilité d'un geste depuis longtemps pratiqué.

Elle était magnifique, même complètement trempée -- incontestablement, et je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de contempler les vêtements collés révélant chaque rondeur et creux tandis qu'elle sortait de l'eau, son dos me faisant face. J'étais vaguement content du froid de l'océan, sombrement amusé par un corps qui refusait de croire qu'il était mort.  



	11. Awakening

Eveil 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mes mains t'aimeront  
Aux travers des ténèbres et elles  
Te révéleront à la lumière de la lune..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le seul point incongru de couleur dans la pièce qui s'assombrissait lentement était le manteau pourpre reposant sans cérémonie sur une chaise, le seul élément qui n'était pas plié de manière soignée ou rangé dans un ordre parfait. Il ne pouvait y avoir de doute que l'occupant de la pièce fut autrefois un militaire, j'observais comme j'étais venue pour enlever et laver la literie. Les nettoyages ne me paraissaient plus être une tâche aussi insurmontable. J'avais presque du plaisir à le faire ; les corvées quotidiennes apparaissaient moins comme des tâches ingrates et plus comme une affirmation de la vie – les choses devaient être nettoyées, utilisées et nettoyées à nouveau, tels mes chemises tachées de peinture et l'uniforme de Blitz trempé de Tidus. La vie semblait rendre les choses sales.

Cela était d'une grande aide le fait qu'Auron n'ait aucune aversion à faire les choses dans la maison, après avoir été instruit sur l'utilisation courante des différents appareils domestiques. Il avait toujours l'air légèrement terrifié chaque fois qu'il touchait quelque chose de nouveau, comme si un éclair viendrait à le frapper d'un quelconque pêché mortel, bien que je prétendisse ne pas le remarquer après m'être vue gratifiée d'un regard furieux l'unique fois où je le mentionnai. Cela avait été plutôt amusant au début, de voir un homme passer l'aspirateur – Jecht abhorrait faire les nettoyages, nous avions toujours engagé des bonnes – mais il avait l'air aussi sérieux et gracieux en le faisant que lorsque qu'il courait au travers des formes à l'apparence mortelle avec son épée dans la cour.

Il y était maintenant, je pouvais le voir au travers de la fenêtre, bien que sans l'épée. Au lieu de cela, il se tenait avec Tidus dans les derniers rayons ambrés du soleil couchant, ils allaient y rester jusqu'à que le manteau indigo du crépuscule tombe complètement sur le jeune ciel automnal. Tous deux formaient une paire impressionnante ; les lignes claires des formes précise bougeaient en tandem comme ils exécutaient une des nombreuses techniques qu'Auron avait enseignées à mon fils. Le Gardien en avait fait la confession, une fois que le garçon avait été hors de portée de voix, que Tidus apprenait exceptionnellement vite s'il pouvait être persuadé de se concentrer. Sans surprise, c'était également un défit de l'amener à focaliser son attention.

Pourtant aujourd'hui Auron avait toute son attention. C'était le premier jour depuis presque une semaine où il était autorisé à s'entraîner à l'extérieur, il avait été malade durant plusieurs jours avec un mauvais virus à l'estomac. Un jour supplémentaire de repos aurait eut été nécessaire, mais ni moi ni Auron n'avions eut la patience de le divertir d'une autre manière, car il était pratiquement impossible de canaliser toute l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée lorsqu'il était alité. Il avait l'air mieux et je savais qu'Auron ne le solliciterait pas trop.

Je n'y avais pas prêté attention pendant longtemps à la manière dont mes yeux avaient commencé de suivre l'homme plus âgé au lieu du garçon. Je savais seulement que chaque ligne glabre de son corps rayonnait de puissance comme il bougeait d'une façon qui aurait presque pu être appelée de la danse – si le mot pouvait quelque part être corrigé de façon à garder seulement la grâce et rien de la frivolité qu'il impliquait. 

Le soleil s'était pratiquement couché ; seulement une pointe de soleil brillait avec éclat sur l'horizon. Auron me faisait face en regardant Tidus d'un air grave avec les bras croisés tandis que l'enfant exécutait le kata encore une fois. Dans le crépuscule, la noirceur de ses cheveux buvait cupidement la lumière, ses dents brillaient d'un blanc artificiel dans l'obscurité comme il dilapida un rapide et rare sourire lorsque Tidus termina. Son torse nu refléta brièvement un éclat d'un bronze sombre, scintillant toujours de la sueur de son propre exercice.

Son regard se leva subitement et rencontra le mien, le sourire réapparu brièvement et il hocha de la tête en signe de reconnaissance. L'étincelle couleur acajou sembla décrire un arc à travers l'air, perçant ma poitrine et me faisant hoqueter douloureusement.

Il était soudainement céleste, cruellement magnifique : un demi-dieu capricieux errant dans le plan terrestre afin de traiter avec les mortels. Inconscient de sa propre beauté, il détourna le regard brisant ainsi le sort qui me tenait immobile. La force de ma réaction inexplicable me fit chanceler, je m'effondrai contre le lit et tendis mes bras aveuglément afin d'éviter de tomber.

Suis-je attirée par Auron ?

Suis-je en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Mes mains se tordirent dans les draps puis se fermèrent en poings, je m'assis lourdement sur le matelas comme si j'avais été frappée en plein visage par la main indélicate de la réalisation soudaine. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de nier la réponse à la première question ; la chaleur résultante du mercure courant dans mes veines rendait tout mensonge impossible. Une centaine de petites pensées et coups d'œil de ces derniers mois devinrent subitement des évidences incontestables. Oui, d'un point de vue purement physique, je l'étais. Mais pas seulement, je suppose : il était toujours aimable, patient avec Tidus et possédait même un sens de l'humour tordu caché quelque part. Il était le rocher stabilisant que Jecht n'avait jamais été – mais ô mon Dieu, c'était trop tôt, je n'étais pas prête –

Jecht..

J'aurais pu rester engourdie ainsi assise pendant des heures, si je n'avais pas entendu Tidus claquer la porte lorsqu'il rentrèrent pour le souper. Ma tête tournait et mon estomac avec. Je ne voulais rien de plus que me retirer dans ma chambre et m'allonger, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Le bruit soudain me poussa à agir ; je ne voulais plus parler à quiconque. Le laissai dans la cuisine une note griffonnée hâtivement et fuis, laissant inévitablement Auron amener à se demander pourquoi j'étais venue pour seulement retourner son lit et laisser les draps entassés sur le sol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron nota distraitement que Tidus avait beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois où il avait porté le garçon à son lit de cette manière. C'était fascinant la façon dont les enfants grandissaient. Etant mort et lui-même inchangé dans un environnement si étrange, Auron avait complètement perdu la notion du temps qui passait. Il lui semblait encore parfois que très peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée, ainsi ces nouveaux changements chez Tidus étaient plutôt un choc. Ses membres étaient plus longs bien qu'il était encore plutôt maigre, le temps passé à l'extérieur avec Auron lui avait permit de mettre un peu de muscles. L'expression presque angélique sur son visage endormi était pourtant toujours la même, tout comme le sourire démoniaque qu'il arborait une fois éveillé. 

A peine remit de sa « grippe », comme Serra l'avait appelée, les activités de la journée l'avaient véritablement et complètement épuisé. Auron s'était senti un peu coupable de l'avoir fait travailler si durement en voyant le garçon incliner la tête et presque planter son visage dans la pizza à peine entamée. Ils iraient plus doucement demain. Le garçon avait besoin d'un jour de repos.

Sur le chemin du retour du salon, il s'arrêta involontairement devant la porte de Serra. Le souper avait été une activité tranquille avec l'absence de son rire taquin et le bavardage incessant de Tidus englouti par la soudaine fatigue. Suis-je devenu si habitué à elle ?

Rien n'avait véritablement diminué sa beauté à ses yeux. Même plus tôt dans la soirée, ébouriffée et ses bras remplis de lessive, il avait presque senti ses os fondre devant son sourire. Est-ce qu'elle sait ? Peut-elle savoir combien elle m'affecte, la façon dont je dois porter ailleurs ce regard qui ne demande qu'à boire sa vue éternellement ?

Il décala son poids afin de continuer le long du couloir, mais il ne le fit pas. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'isoler tel qu'elle l'avait fait ce soir, pas depuis sa bataille initiale avec la dépression et le chagrin. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent fut une note laconique disant qu'elle était au lit avec un mal de tête, suggérant qu'ils commandent le souper pour ce soir. Cela avait l'air assez anodin, mais un malaise qu'il ne pouvait nommer éveilla son inquiétude, le laissant avec un sentiment dominant d'inexactitude. Elle avait également laissé toute sa literie empilée sur le sol, comme si quelque chose l'avait heurtée soudainement.

Il entendit le doux jet de la douche coulant dans le fond, ainsi elle ne devait pas se sentir si mal, il supposa. Il devrait vraisemblablement en prendre une lui-même. Il s'en retourna pour jeter le reste de la pizza dans le frigo était en train de le faire lorsqu'il entendit le son alarmant de la chaire humide dérapant sur la porcelaine, suivit par un bruit sourd et écœurant. Il courut vers la porte et l'ouvrit juste assez pour y passer la tête prudemment.

- Serra ?

Pas de réponse.

- Serra, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Alors que la seule réponse fut de l'eau qui coulait, il courut à travers la pièce et l'entrée jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'auréole pourpre sur fond blanc fut la première à attirer son œil, et il s'approcha d'elle sans plus d'hésitation pour la modestie ou la propriété. Elle gisait allongée face contre terre et immobile sur le sol pavé de la douche. Sa frêle forme resta complètement inerte tandis qu'il la retournait avec inquiétude. Le jet continu de l'eau lava le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre, l'autorisant à se répandre dans un rose pâle au travers de l'égouttoir. En examinant doucement sa tête de ses doigts, il trouva une large bosse sous ses cheveux, enflée mais pas sérieuse. Elle bougea dans ses bras, jetant un coup d'œil en direction de l'eau qui coulait directement sur son visage.

- Auron ? Demanda-t-elle pâteuse. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent ensuite un peu, réalisant seulement où elle était et où ses habits n'étaient pas.

Il coupa le jet d'une main et attrapa le linge le plus proche de l'autre afin de l'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle essaya de s'asseoir pour le faire elle-même mais sa voix bourrue l'arrêta.

- Arrête, Serra. Pas si rapidement.

Heureusement, le grand linge couvrait tout. Si Auron avait eut la tentation de regarder, il l'avait habilement caché. Bien sûr, il aurait pu tout voir lorsqu'il était entré, de toute manière..Mais il avait l'air presque comme toujours, extrêmement calme, bien que son ton fût préoccupé.

Il s'assit sur ses talons, la couvrant entre ses genoux, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'eau qui pénétrait dans ses pantalons tandis qu'il examinait la coupure sur sa lèvre inférieure. Pour sa part, il avait été aisé d'oublier sa nudité dans son inquiétude, mais maintenant il se battait pour ne pas se rappeler depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vu de femme ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?  
- Je ne sais pas..j'étais debout, puis je ne l'étais plus. Tout était très chaud.., dit-elle péniblement.

Il fronça des sourcils. Elle tremblait, même sous le jet, et la peau sous ses mains, qui aurait dû être froide de l'eau qui ruisselait toujours, était bouillante. Il posa sa main sur son front.

- Tu es fiévreuse.

Serra ferma ses yeux lorsqu'il la toucha, se sentant subitement perdue, le toucher délicat lui invoqua fortement un désir réprimé de recevoir de l'attention. Si ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, elle ne le nota pas.

Abruptement, une écrasante vague de malaise se déversa sur elle.

- Auron, laisse-moi. Je vais vomir.

Elle trébucha jusqu'aux toilettes et le fit, humiliée par sa présence. Mais il vint à son côté sans un mot, ses bras puissants la soutenant et ôtant les mèches mouillées de son visage. Finalement, les spasmes se calmèrent et elle posa sa tête lourde sur ses bras, se sentant aussi faible qu'on chaton à peine né.

Elle l'entendit partir puis revenir, puis senti la fraîcheur lisse du verre d'eau qu'il pressa dans sa main.

- Ta douche est terminée, je crois. Essayons de te mettre au lit.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et essaya de se lever mais ne pu le faire, étant trop désorientée pour garder son équilibre.

Il la soutint délicatement, à tel point qu'il faillit perdre le linge dans le processus.

- Voilà, je vais te porter. Juste, ah, tiens le linge.

Tenue étroitement contre son torse, ses bras enroulés solidement autour d'elle, elle se battit contre l'envie de pleurer et de s'abandonner. En enfouissant sa tête dans sa chemise, elle pleura en silence, triomphant du besoin de Jecht, qui avait toujours été celui à la tenir ainsi avant, mais également honteuse de la façon dont l'étreinte d'Auron, bien qu'à but pratique, semblait la consoler. Elle sentait maintenant le frisson la parcourir au contact de ses bras nus contre sa peau.

Combien cela lui manquait d'être ainsi étreinte..

Il l'assit au milieu des oreillers, attrapant un linge pour ses cheveux sans qu'elle le lui demande, ainsi qu'une chemise pour qu'elle puisse se changer. Elle essaya de faire cela elle-même tandis qu'il alla chercher de la glace à la cuisine pour sa tête. Ce n'était pas si désagréable de recevoir un peu d'attention. Elle pourrait fermer ses yeux avec lui ici et se sentir en sécurité, enveloppée dans le confort de sa présence, sachant que rien ne pourrait lui faire de mal tant qu'il serait proche d'elle. N'était-ce pas ce que Jecht lui avait demandé ? Etait-ce si faux de ressentir cela pour lui ?

Comment pouvait-elle ne pas le faire ?  



	12. Want

**Désir**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ecoute le vent porter les voix piégées dans le désir, les mémoires piégées dans le temps  
la nuit est ma compagne et la solitude mon guide  
vais-je rester ici pour toujours et ne jamais connaître la satisfaction ?_

_..et je serai celui  
qui sera responsable  
de t'avoir embrassé si fort  
que tu ne pourra respirer  
et ensuite, j'essuierai les larmes  
ferme seulement les yeux, chérie.._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En dépit des protestations embarrassées de Serra, je restai à son côté la plupart du temps cette nuit-là, prétendument pour veiller sur des symptômes de la commotion et pour être certain qu'elle ne s'évanouirait pas à nouveau sur le chemin de la salle de bain. Mais la vérité était que j'avais peur. L'image de son sang sur le carrelage ne me quittait pas et j'étais cruellement assaillit par la connaissance de combien cela aurait pu être pire, si elle était tombée sous un angle différent ou si elle avait heurté quelque chose de tranchant dans sa chute. Cela n'était pas de ma faute, je le savais, mais je me sentais pourtant coupable, comme si j'avais trahi la confiance que Jecht avait placée en moi en la laissant se blesser. Pour apaiser ma conscience, je la voulais là où je pouvais la voir.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut harcelée par les nausées jusqu'aux jeunes heures de la nuit, jusqu'à qu'elle n'ait plus rien à vomir. Elle ne pouvait même pas garder l'eau et je m'inquiétai un peu d'une éventuelle déshydration. Mais finalement, peu avant l'aube, elle réussit à boire quelques gorgées avant de tomber dans le sommeil, et je m'endormis également dans la chaise, autorisant mon œil à se fermer brièvement dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse finalement se reposer. La chaise dans laquelle j'étais assis n'était pas _du tout_ conçue pour encourager le sommeil, je doutais véritablement en avoir la chance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Me battant pour sortir lentement du sommeil, je cherchai à contre-cœur à ouvrir des paupières trop lourdes. Je ne voulais pas véritablement être éveillée, car cela signifiait me sentir épouvantablement mal et certainement vomir à nouveau, mais j'étais incapable de dormir plus longtemps à cause de la sécheresse insupportable dans ma gorge. Je tâtonnai maladroitement sur la table de nuit pour chercher le verre, je réussis à en boire la plupart sans rendre, ne me souciant pas si le liquide devait à nouveau ressortir tant que la douloureuse sensation de sécheresse n'était pas partie. La matinée était avancée ; Tidus devait également être encore malade s'il ne nous avait pas dérangés à cette heure.

Me retournant, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Auron avant de m'endormir à nouveau et je fus obligée de sourire. Il avait l'air très inconfortable dans la chaise qu'il avait choisi pour dormir, les pieds élégamment appuyés sur le bord du matelas, mais il était au froid. Têtu n'est pas un mot assez fort pour le décrire. J'avais essayé de lui dire d'aller se coucher, que j'allais me sentir mieux, mais il avait loyalement refusé. Pour être sincère, cela ne me dérangeait pas. La dernière fois que je pus me souvenir avoir été aussi malade, Jecht avait été absent avec l'équipe. Je ne crois pas que j'aie reçu autant d'attention depuis que j'ai été malade enfant, avec ma mère m'apportant les usuels thés dilués et biscottes. C'était agréable pour une fois de jouer ce rôle en tant qu'adulte, de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de tout. Avec Auron, je n'avais besoin de me soucier de rien.

Il s'étendit inconfortablement, ces traits s'établissant en un froncement perturbé. Apparemment, il rêvait toujours des fantômes que j'avais cru disparus depuis longtemps. Je ne pus expliquer la tendresse que je ressentis pour lui en cet instant précis ; le plus proche que je pusse exprimer fut qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, je ne souhaitai que rien ne lui fit désormais de peine. En bâillant, je sentis un inexorable besoin d'oubli me tirer dans les profondeurs, telle une marrée océanique léchant mes orteils, mais je tendis le seul bras pour lequel j'avais encore la force et plaçai ma main sur la sienne. Il s'apaisa au toucher, ses doigts se refermant sur les miens et je m'endormis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Couchée dans le lit ou allongée sur le canapé du salon, j'avais plus de temps que je ne l'eusse souhaité pour examiner mon cœur et mes motifs, afin de me poser les questions que j'eusse préféré éviter. Après de nombreuses et pénibles introspections, je commençai à réaliser que peut-être mon attirance pour lui n'était pas si horrible et qui plus est, eût été inévitable. Jecht n'allait par revenir. Je n'avais pas choisi de le quitter et sa mort m'avait profondément affectée. Je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que je passe le reste de ma vie seule ; il aurait voulu que je trouve le bonheur si j'avais pu. Les mots d'Auron sonnaient vrais ; Jecht n'aurait jamais voulu que ma vie se termine avec la sienne.

Choisir son meilleur ami aurait pu être une trahison, je le savais – mais en même temps, en était-ce véritablement une ? Si Jecht eût été forcé de me voir avec un autre homme, n'eût-il pas choisi celui qu'il aima tant ? Je ne saurai jamais..mais d'un autre côté, que pouvais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais changer ce que je ressentais. Jecht avait été le vent, un mistral s'engouffrant dans ma vie, me balayant à en perdre pied et changeant le désir en une flamme. Auron était une force tranquille, stable et puissant, une robuste présence dont l'appui ne fléchissait jamais. Il était toujours là, bien que sans requête de ma part, ne me demandant rien. Si différents, bien que j'aie aimé les deux.

Il marchait habilement sur la fine ligne entre être attentif et envahissant tandis que je récupérai. Jamais il ne me choya, m'apportant seulement occasionnellement du thé chaud ou un livre à lire lorsque je devenais insupportablement lasse de regarder les murs. Une fois, cela avait été un roman choquant et obscène, lequel j'avais failli lui lancer à la tête avec une indignation moqueuse.

Durant l'intervalle temporel où je me sentis suffisamment en forme pour me tirer hors du lit, je fus profondément tourmentée. J'étais à la fois heureuse et épouvantée, car je n'étais plus la jeune fille innocente qui tombait amoureuse pour la première fois. Je savais comment lire un homme, comment décoder la lueur énigmatique qui illuminait son œil lorsqu'il m'imaginait seulement vêtue de ma peau. Même si l'ensemble tendu de sa bouche trahissait sa tentative désespérée pour ne pas le faire.

Jecht avait été fougueux et passionné, affichant pleinement chaque émotion sur son visage, facile à lire une fois que j'avais su comment. Auron était un autre défit, chaque expression était dissimulée et atténuée, mais il n'était finalement également qu'un homme. Il pouvait cacher habilement le désir de son visage mais il ne pouvait éviter le soubresaut dans sa respiration si je me tenais trop proche de lui, pas plus qu'il ne sut que son effort évident pour me toucher aussi peu que possible était l'aveu de combien il aurait voulu le faire. Son attitude taquine ne changea jamais, mais le contact accidentel des genoux ou des coudes lorsque nous étions assis ensemble à regarder des films avec Tidus ou l'effleurement des mains passant la nourriture sur la table durant le dîner, tout cela était absent. D'ailleurs, il ne s'asseyait jamais prêt de moi s'il pouvait l'éviter.

J'avais honte d'avouer que je le taquinai un peu au début, le touchant lorsqu'il ne voulait pas le faire : une douce main posée sur son bras tandis que nous parlions ou laisser mes cheveux frôler son épaule si je me penchais proche de lui bien que souvent je ne réalisais pas le faire. Parfois, je m'étirais dans son champ de vision, ma colonne s'arquant parfaitement innocemment pour la détendre si j'étais venue à rester trop longtemps assise dans la même position. Etre tombée amoureuse une fois ne nous immunise pas de la peur d'être blessée une seconde fois.

Malheureusement, je trouvai la réponse que je voulais, mais également un obstacle que je ne savais comment passer. Il se souciait de moi plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu espérer, mais il aimait également mon mari et sa loyauté envers lui, ce code inexprimé entre les hommes nous interdisait d'être plus que ce que nous étions aujourd'hui. Ainsi, je ne dis rien.

J'aurais pu le forcer, je le savais. J'aurais pu le tenter au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, aller vers lui au milieu de la nuit et lui offrir ce qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de refuser. Mais briser son honneur aurait signifié le briser et je l'aimais trop pour cela. Au lieu de cela, je me maintenais dans une misère heureuse, contente de savoir que j'étais aimée et plus seule, mais toujours insatisfaite. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il me fascinait toujours de la manière dont il avait appris à lire une fois que je lui avais montré les rudiments et donné un dictionnaire. Les ordinateurs l'effrayaient toujours un peu mais il s'en servait relativement bien. Cette nuit, Tidus étant endormi depuis longtemps, nous étions assis tous deux lisant dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, le feu artificiel brillant gaiement dans la cheminée sur l'écran lumineux. Il ne trouvait absolument aucune distraction à cela – « Complètement inutile ! » avait-il ri. Mais le craquement des bûches en feu et le rougeoiement consolateur de la flamme vacillante étaient si confortables ; était-ce de ma faute si Zanarkand avait un climat si tropical qu'une véritable cheminée était hors de question ? Cela avait été un cadeau de Jecht fait à sa femme, gâtée sans scrupules, dans une autre vie. Nous avions toujours eut plus d'argent que nécessaire, à l'image de sa célébrité, car il était un des joueurs les plus payé de sa ligue. Nous en avions assez pour nous soutenir même aujourd'hui pour un certain temps si nous étions frugaux. J'espérais vendre quelques peintures pour un revenu supplémentaire. C'était amusant de voir comment « nous » incluait maintenant automatiquement Auron dans mon esprit. 

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui jeter encore une fois un coup d'œil par-dessus mon livre, à la façon dont la lumière de la lampe de lecture se répandait sur ses épaules dans l'obscurité, dorant sa silhouette parfaite en des lignes abstraites, dorées et ombrées. Même le mouvement de sa main se soulevant pour ôter une mèche ennuyeuse de son œil était gracieux. J'aurais voulu jeter ma lecture de côté et ramper à travers la pièce avec l'intention de le distraire peu chastement de sa profonde littérature classique..

Il leva les yeux et croisa mon regard de façon inattendue et quoi qu'il ait pu y voir sembla l'effrayer. Il s'en remit rapidement, comme à son habitude, me laissant à m'interroger si mes yeux ne m'avaient pas trompée dans le noir. _Avait-il deviné ?_ Je ne pus le dire. Il se leva seulement et s'excusa poliment en se retirant dans sa chambre, prétextant l'heure tardive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle m'avait regardé comme une panthère affamée aurait regardé un morceau de viande fraîche. La panique m'avait alors envahit ; cela m'était déjà assez pénible de la désirer, sachant que cet amour ne serait jamais réciproque et impossible à avouer. Je n'avais jamais imaginé combien les choses eussent pu être pires, qu'un jour elle eût pu éprouver pour moi plus que de la simple sympathie. Comment avais-je pu en arriver là ? Comment pouvais-je la laisser m'aimer tandis que Jecht perdait chaque jour un peu plus de lui-même dans la folie destructive de Sin ? Comment pouvais l'aimer ouvertement alors qu'il souffrait autant ? Je ne peux pas – mais d'un autre côté, comment puis-je la rejeter ? Comment pourrais-je supporter de la blesser alors qu'elle n'a fait seulement ce que je lui avais ordonné : accepter la mort de Jecht et poursuivre son chemin ? Je ne peux mentir, il m'est impossible de la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je ne peux également lui dire pour Jecht, _je ne peux pas_. Cela détruirait la vie en elle, cette fois pour de bon.

Je n'aurais jamais été capable de prétendre que je ne la désirais pas, si elle me l'avait demandé. Je n'avais jamais désiré quoique ce soit aussi désespérément dans ma vie, excepté lorsque j'étais tombé sur mes genoux sur la pierre froide et ébréchée des ruines de cette cité et avais imploré en pleurs les oreilles sourdes de Yevon pour _un autre moyen_, une autre solution que ne nécessitât pas le sacrifice des vies des deux hommes qui m'étaient si chers. Ils voulaient sauver le monde..mais ils étaient _mon_ monde.

Et cela me rappelait à l'esprit le fait inévitable que _je n'étais pas tout à fait en vie_ – comment pouvais-je laisser une femme en vie m'aimer ? Elle est si pleine de vie et de vitalité, avec tant d'espoir devant elle. Je ne peux lui offrir que mort et désolation ; je ne peux tenir éternellement. Les hommes la regardent, je le sais. Elle ne sera pas seule longtemps, je devrais partir..mais je ne peux ! _Ah, Jecht, pourquoi m'as-tu attaché ici ?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Paroles de Sarah McLachlan  



	13. Relinquishment

**Renoncement**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Laisse-la seulement pleurer  
Si les larmes coulent comme la pluie  
Laisse-la chanter  
Si cela adoucit sa peine  
Laisse-là partir  
Laisse-là m'abandonner  
Et si le soleil se lève demain  
Laisse-la tranquille.. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au début, il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel dans la pénombre..seulement l'oubli d'un esprit endormi, brumeux et sombre où le temps avait peu de signification et où la conscience était généralement absente. La cognition m'inonda dans un éclair lorsqu'une colonne de feu s'embrasa devant moi, obligeant la nuit à abdiquer, à se retirer à contre-cœur dans en de profondes ombres de liquide marécageux qui cachaient les amoncellements de pierre qui semblaient terriblement familiers. Les flammes s'évanouirent pour former les scintillements soumis d'un sage camp de feu et je vis finalement Jecht allongé élégamment en face lui, me faisant directement face.

La sincérité dans son regard était déconcertante, trop présente pour une simple ombre imaginée.

- Suis-je en train de rêver ? Lâchais-je distinctement.  
- C'est plus simple de cette manière, idiot, dit-il, comme si cela expliquait tout. Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

Courtois, comme toujours. _Tu m'as manqué, Jecht_. Mon désir ardent de le revoir était seulement atténué par la crainte de ce que je devais dire. Je traversais la place et m'asseyais lourdement à son côté, de façon à ce que je puisse le regarder sans être ébloui par le feu. 

- Elle va bien, dis-je finalement.  
- Bien, fut tout ce qu'il dit. Son expression impénétrable. Le garçon ? Demanda-t-il de façon inattendue.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi le lui dire était si difficile ; je crois que c'était un supplice qu'il dût _me_ demander comment se portait sa famille. 

- Rien ne l'a empêché de progresser depuis longtemps. Et bien que je ne t'aie jamais vu jouer, je pense qu'il pourrait te surpasser. Certains l'ont appelé un prodige.

Il hocha de la tête, une indiscutable lueur de fierté illuminant son regard à mes mots. La conversation s'évanouit ensuite un peu – aucune raison de demander à l'autre : _Comment vas-tu ?_

_Mort. Et toi ?_

_Pas encore, bien que j'eusse préféré l'être –_

Je bannis les pensées morbides avec un peu d'effort, mais quelque chose dans l'inclinaison moqueuse du sourire inattendu de Jecht m'indiqua qu'il avait pensé la même chose. Ma bouche se déforma pour retourner poliment ce faux sourire, mais seulement brièvement. Il y avait encore quelque chose que je devais lui dire.

- Elle ne sait pas, Jecht. Je tirai les mots avec difficulté. Je ne pus lui dire.

Il feignit la surprise. 

- Un moine guerrier de _Yevon_ serait-il donc capable de mentir ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix teintée de sarcasme.  
- _Ne_ m'appelle _pas_ ainsi, grognais-je fâché.

Il n'eut pas l'air contrit, mais soupira simplement. 

- J'aurai plutôt préféré que tu le lui dises.

Je lui dis la vérité.

- Cela l'aurait tuée. Elle a failli mourir de ton absence..

L'émotion se fit finalement pleinement sur son visage, un étrange mélange de douleur, d'amour et de bonheur. Il ferma ses yeux.

- Tu lui manques toujours, Jecht, dis-je plus bas. Tout comme à moi.

Jecht était un homme sagace avec un œil étonnant pour le détail, Braska et moi l'avions noté lorsqu'il avait arrêté de boire. Je n'étais ainsi nullement surpris par ce qu'il ajouta ensuite.

- Tu l'aimes, connard, n'est-ce pas ?

Les mots crachèrent tout le vitriol qu'ils auraient pu contenir, mais n'étaient néanmoins pas accusateurs.

Je ne dis rien. Mon absence de démenti était suffisante.

Il lança rageusement un caillou dans le feu, dispersant des étincelles aux alentours et envoyant des brindilles enflammées virevolter autour de la pierre jusqu'à ce que les braises rougeoyantes s'éteignent et se scindent en cendres. Je réalisai finalement où nous étions et pourquoi cela était si curieusement familier. C'était le dernier camp de feu où nous avions séjournés avant d'entrer à Zanarkand, cette nuit mélancolique et sans sommeil où nous deux étions restés silencieusement éveillés, redoutant la perte imminente de Braska. O combien avions nous sous-estimé nos facultés pour le chagrin..

- Est-ce qu'elle t'aime ? Demanda-t-il finalement dans une voix qui résonnait presque morte.

Ma tête tomba entre mes mains. 

- Je ne _sais_ pas, Jecht. Pour son bonheur, j'espère que non, grognais-je dans une misère désespérée. Aprement, je m'écriais, Délivre-moi de ce serment, Jecht ! Libère-moi et je jure que je quitterai sa vie pour toujours.

Il émit un rire rauque dépourvu humour. 

- Auron, c'est un miracle que tu ne sois pas parvenu à te tuer une deuxième fois, misérable bâtard, tant tu te frappes la tête avec une culpabilité qui n'est pas la tienne. 

Sa voix intimait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement de Serra et du présent. Il eut l'air soudainement très fatigué mais résigné.

- Si tu pars, il y aura de toute manière quelqu'un d'autre.

Je pouvais supporter de l'écouter dire cela. J'aurais voulu pleurer pour le regard qu'il y avait sur son visage ; fermement contrôlé et je sus ainsi qu'il dissimulait l'invasion de la folie qu'il maintenait en veille. Sin commençait à le rendre fou. Comment pouvais-je supporter d'augmenter sa torture ? Je la désirais, mais pas à un tel prix !

- Elle mérite mieux qu'un homme mort, Jecht.  
Son expression était toujours de pierre.

- Au moins je sais cela, que mort ou pas, tu la protégeras. Et même un aveugle ne pourrait nier que tu l'aimes. 

Il détourna le regard, parlant très doucement. 

- Prends juste..soin d'elle. Rends-la heureuse. Pour moi.

Les mots inutiles étaient sortis avant que j'aie pu les arrêter. 

- Cela aurait dû être moi. Je souhaite—

La pierre se brisa.

- _Tais_-toi, Auron ! Hurla-t-il. C'était mon choix et rien ne peut le changer maintenant. Ne le rend pas plus pénible.

Il ouvrit ses mains et les regarda comme si elles étaient soudainement étrangères..inconnues. 

- Je ne vais pas être capable de le refaire, Auron, dit-il singulièrement. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste assez de moi pour cela. Il se leva, me tournant le dos.  
- _Jecht_, m'écriais-je, courant pour attraper son bras. Attend—  
- Tu vas bientôt t'éveiller, Auron..

Il me gratifia de ce demi-sourire tordu et les larmes montèrent finalement à mon œil lorsque je vis son regard de compassion pour moi, tandis qu'_il_ était celui qui vivait en enfer. En comparaison, mon existence damnée était le paradis.

Je restai ainsi figé tandis que les précieuses secondes s'écoulaient. Vivants, aucun de nous deux n'avait jamais été le genre à—

Mais il n'y aurait jamais plus d'occasion ; je me débarrassai de mon inhibition et

_J'**aurais** dû faire cela—_

l'attrapa violemment dans une étreinte aussi étroite que mes bras le permettaient, l'étreignant comme j'aurais dû le faire tandis que nous étions tous deux des hommes vivants. Après une seconde, je sentis ses bras se refermer avec force autour de moi et l'humidité de sa joue mal rasée contre la mienne juste avant qu'il ne commence à s'évanouir. J'essayais désespérément de tenir, mais mes bras se noyèrent en vain au travers de sa forme de plus en plus transparente.

- Je te reverrai ! Hurlais-je avec désespoir. Je te _libérerai_ !  



	14. Storm, part 1

**Tempête, partie une **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_J'admets l'effet que tu me fais  
C'est dur de penser ça  
Tu pourrais ne pas être réelle  
Je le sens maintenant, l'eau devient profonde  
J'essaie d'éloigner la douleur loin de moi  
Loin de moi_

_Car tu es partout pour moi  
Et lorsque je retiens ma respiration  
C'est toi que je respire  
Tu es tout ce que je connaisse  
Qui me fasse croire  
Je ne suis pas seul.. _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je m'assis seul avec mon tokkuri sur le point le plus élevé du toit, regardant fixement l'étrangeté irréelle qu'était la Zanarkand de Jecht, ayant depuis longtemps perdu l'habitude de la voir. Ce n'était pas difficile de se convaincre que cette cité criarde et sans cesse bruyante était sa ville natale. Avec seulement un peu de saké à peine passable pour compagnie, je jurai de tout mon être contre ma nouvelle incapacité à devenir complètement saoul. 

Savais-tu, Braska, qu'en fin de compte ta voie avait été la plus aisée de tous ? Ta ferme acceptation d'une mort certaine nous avait mortifiée, Jecht et moi tandis que nous t'avions suivis jusqu'à la fin, bien que cela nous avait déchiré avec une angoisse qui n'avait jamais diminué. La culpabilité était insupportable pour moi, te permettant de mourir pour notre bien, mais tu étais déterminé. J'avais passé la deuxième moitié du pèlerinage à chercher un autre chemin, comme si par la seule force de la volonté j'avais pu tout changer et créer une solution où aucune n'existait. Mais quel _absurde ironie_, qu'en fin de compte tu ais été celui qui fut le plus chanceux – une mort propre et rapide au sommet de ta gloire. Je ne parle même pas du fait que mon existence torturée est le résultat de ma propre folie ; attaquer Yunalesca était inutile, irréfléchi. Insensé. Peut-être de la pure lâcheté, un effort de dernier ressort pour éviter de devoir affronter la vie sans vous deux. Mais Jecht..l'horreur de son sort est au-delà de l'imaginable. Peux-tu le voir depuis le Farplane ? Peux-tu pleurer, comme je souhaiterais en être capable ?

Une voix féminine déchira distinctement le vent.

- Auron ?

En fermant mon œil, je grognai intérieurement, irrité par l'invasion importune dans ma méditation mélancolique. Qu'est-ce qu'au monde elle faisait debout à cette heure-là ?

- Auron ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Elle était debout à l'extérieur de la maison à une distance suffisamment éloignée pour être visible depuis où j'étais assis. Le vent balaya ses cheveux en un déplacement complexe qui révéla son visage ici et là ainsi que les pantalons larges et légers dans lesquels elle avait dû dormir, ils flottaient follement autour de ses chevilles. Ils étaient manifestement trop longs ; ils avaient du appartenir à Jecht.

Non, Serra. Je n'avais pas « été bien » depuis bien longtemps. Fiche-moi juste le camp d'ici. Mais je ne dis rien à voix haute, espérant qu'elle comprenne. 

Elle ne le fit pas. J'entendis le léger bruit d'un grattement de pieds nus contre le mur. Yevon, aide-moi, la petite idiote essayait de grimper ici. J'eus une soudaine image mentale de devoir ramasser sa carcasse aplatie sur le sol. 

- Serra—  
- Quoi ?

Deux grands yeux couleur améthyste me contemplaient depuis la corniche tandis qu'elle se hissait au-dessus, sa chemise glissant juste pour révéler un morceau de chaire ronde que j'essayai péniblement d'ignorer.

Cela me frappa soudainement qu'elle avait l'air bien plus forte que je ne l'avais jamais vue, beaucoup plus vivante. A mon regard étrange, elle dit :

- Jecht avait également l'habitude de venir souvent ici. Il aimait regarder la ville.

Elle leva le regard en silence, ses iris me reflétant la ligne d'horizon peinte dans toutes les nuances possibles de violet. Elle sourit doucement, comme en souvenir. 

- J'ai du apprendre à grimper ici également, si je voulais le voir certaines nuits. 

Elle s'assit spontanément à côté de moi, proche mais sans contact. Son sourire mélancolique s'effaça pour un autre plus soucieux et elle toucha ma main.

- Quelque chose te tracasse vraiment.

Et je suis ici sur ton toit, au milieu de la nuit parce que j'ai envie de _parler_. Je ne pouvais certainement pas lui dire ce qui m'avait amené ici.

_La semaine passée, j'ai parlé à ton « défunt » mari dans un rêve et il m'a dit de coucher avec toi._

Enfin, presque. Je pris une longue rasade de la jarre, même si le malheureux vin de riz voulait assurément une chaleur particulière. 

- Etre mort fait ce genre de chose, remarquais-je prudemment.  
- Tu continues de dire cela, mais il me semble que tu es bien assez vivant.

Sa main n'avait pas quitté la mienne et j'essayai de la retirer.

- Je. Suis. Mort. Rien d'autre que la force de l'habitude fait battre ce cœur. Je n'ai pas besoin de manger ou dormir et je ne peux même pas me saouler, lâchais-je rageusement. Peut-être _étais_-je finalement un peu enivré.

Elle n'était pas impressionnée.

- Bon, puisque tu es mort, donne-moi ce fichu manteau, je gèle.

En fait, c'était le cas. La chaire de poule couvrait ses bras nus et la subtile évidence du froid pressait contre la légère et inutile chemise qu'elle portait alors qu'elle tremblait de froid. Je regardai ailleurs. 

- Tu devrais plutôt rentrer, dis-je en colère.

Mais même en parlant, je défaisais la ceinture, sortis mon bras de la manche avant d'enrouler le lourd manteau rouge peu gracieusement autour d'elle. Je suppose que peut-être je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'elle parte..ou je pensais que quoique j'aie pu dire, elle ne _partirait_ pas, donc elle pouvait tout aussi bien avoir chaud.

Son sourire reconnaissant était devenu merveilleux avec l'amour innocent qui brillait au travers et je goûtai au désespoir. Je ne vis aucun moyen de sortir de ce fatal imbroglio. Je ne pouvais partir, je ne pouvais mourir.

Suis-je supposé errer dans ce monde éternellement, à jamais tourmenté par des choix impossibles ? N'y a-t-il _jamais d'autre moyen ?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cela m'avait surprise qu'il soit si exceptionnellement caustique cette nuit, lorsqu'il parla véritablement. De longues minutes s'étaient écoulées sans qu'aucuns de nous ne dise quelque chose et il semblait satisfait de cela, tant il était captivé par sa sombre contemplation dans le vide.

Cela semblait ainsi être à moi de le pousser à parler, d'essayer et de sortir les mots. Mais ayant vécu si longtemps avec un homme qui ne gardait rien à l'intérieur, je n'étais pas habituée à la tâche et je craignais de mal choisir mes mots dans mon inexpérience.

- Ta mort est d'un genre inhabituel, dis-je. Tu as l'air d'un homme vivant à mes yeux. Regarde, même tes cheveux ont poussé depuis que tu es arrivé ici, méditais-je.

De son propre chef, ma main s'éleva pour se poser sur la queue noire et tressée qui tombait sur ses épaules.

- Ton existence ici-bas est-elle si épouvantable ?

L'amertume dans son œil s'enflamma en de la colère avant que le dernier mot eut quitté mes lèvres. Il arracha sauvagement ses cheveux de ma main, déchirant le nœud qui les liait.

- Tu peux être capable d'embellir ma mort, mais _je ne peux_.

Il était maintenant furieux, tel que je ne l'avais jamais vu, chaque muscle tendu et les mains serrées en poings. Ceci était maintenant le redoutable Gardien qui envoyait sans regret les ennemis à la mort s'ils avaient osé menacer son Invokeur. Cela demandait un effort de ne pas fléchir devant une telle colère enflammée, si étrangère sur son visage qu'il s'était transformé en quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas du tout. La natte s'était rapidement défaite et ses cheveux se déchiraient derrière lui telle une noire bannière flottant au vent.

Il affûta chaque mot en une arrête tranchante, de façon à ce qu'il puisse mieux écorcher mon cœur.

- Peux-tu seulement imaginer, Serra, le mélange non dilué de culpabilité, de chagrin et de fureur frustrée qui aveuglerait toute la raison d'un homme, dépassant toute pensée éveillée et l'inciter à se jeter contre une force beaucoup plus grande que lui, courant à sa perte avec pour seule pensée la folie et la douleur silencieuse ?

L'acier dans son regard ne me laissa pas parler, si toutefois j'avais pu trouver les mots.

- Peux-tu imaginer le sobre froid de ton propre métal réfléchissant dans un éclat mortel un messager sans pitié apportant la soudaine réalisation que la seule chose qui soit pire que ton impardonnable échec dans la vie serait de les trahir également dans la mort ? Pourrais-tu faire face à la pitoyable décision d'abdiquer face à l'oubli béni à portée de main et retourner ainsi à une vie bien pire que celle que tu as essayé si péniblement de quitter, maintenant également ruinée par le sang, l'agonie et la constante peine épuisante de maintenir ton corps ensemble contre sa volonté ?

Je le vis clairement dans mon esprit, l'image de sa forme se jetant contre elle qui lui offrit tant la revanche que la mort. Je l'avais pris en pitié la première fois que j'avais entendu son récit, lui, un étranger alors que je me traînais à l'intérieur de mon propre chagrin sans limites, combien mon cœur me faisait mal maintenant que je l'aimais ? Sa douleur n'était plus seulement la sienne, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il se tut finalement, son œil s'élargissant presque de façon inattendue. Pensait-il véritablement que j'allais me défiler si facilement, telle une enfant punie ? Même si je l'avais voulu, comment aurais-je pu partir après avoir entrevu la souffrance solitaire et agonisante qu'il croyait si bien cachée derrière cette colère édifiante ?

- Je suis désolée pour cela, Auron, dis-je tranquillement. 

C'était difficile de respirer, accablée par la pure intensité des émotions qui m'irritaient.

- Je ne sais pas comment cela était pour toi. Mais..je peux au moins savoir ce que c'est que de se noyer dans le chagrin, souhaitant la mort.

Quelque chose vacilla dans son regard bien que restant indéchiffrable pour moi.

J'essayai sans succès d'avaler de la boule au fond de ma gorge. 

- Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi. Si cela n'avait pas été pour toi, je l'aurai trouvé. Si toi, qui ne nous connaissais pas, pouvais s'accrocher à une telle vie pour prendre soin de mon fils, que dire de moi, sa mère ?

_Ah, bon sang_. Je n'aurais pas du dire la dernière partie. C'était quelque chose avec laquelle je n'étais pas encore tombée d'accord.

Je remarquai les larmes sur mon visage seulement lorsqu'il fronça légèrement des sourcils, redirigeant une partie de la colère contre lui. Le fait qu'il ne fit aucune excuse signifiait combien sa fureur avait été profonde.

- Je suis désolée, dis-je simplement, faisant une dernière tentative pour m'approcher de lui. Tu ne parles jamais de peine ou de lassitude. Je n'avais aucune idée que cela était si difficile pour toi, même maintenant.  
- Chaque jour est pire, dit-il sans intonation.  
- Laisse-moi t'aider, ai-je presque supplié. Laisse-moi apaiser le peu que je puisse. 

Nous savions tous deux ce que j'offrais, bien qu'aucuns de nous n'ait jamais parlé de ce que nous ressentions pour l'autre.

- Laisse-moi entrer.  



	15. Storm, part 2

**Tempête, partie deux**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Et s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain  
Et si tout ce que nous avions serait ici et maintenant  
Je serais heureux de t'avoir simplement  
Tu es quelque part tout l'amour dont j'ai besoin  
C'est comme un rêve  
Bien que je ne sois pas endormi  
Et je ne veux jamais me réveiller  
Ne le perds pas, ne le quitte pas.._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le monde tournoyait sur son axe tandis que des tresses étirées d'une émotion féroce se ficelaient autour et nous emprisonnaient dans une toile invisible, tendue rapidement et de façon ordrée comme pour n'importe quelle proie d'une araignée. Telles des statues changées en pierre vivante par le regard pétrifiant de l'autre, nous étions restés immobiles, excepté le léger combat pour inhaler l'air rendu subitement lourd par le poids du destin, du choix et de la destinée. Presque avalées par un océan de laine rouge, des vrilles de cheveux humides s'accrochaient obstinément aux résidus de larmes sur son visage, elle avait l'air subitement infantile et vulnérable, son cœur exposé gisant honnêtement entre nous, confiant et ouvert en attente de ma réponse.

Les dernières flammes obstinées de ma rage ardente vacillèrent puis moururent, apaisées par son excuse, vaincue par ses larmes. Lorsque la brume rouge se leva, je me trouvai à la place fâché contre moi-même ; pourquoi m'attendais-je à ce qu'elle comprenne complètement l'idée d'être mort ? Ici il n'y avait pas de cérémonie d'accompagnement, pas de monstres ou de furolucioles. Les gens mourraient simplement et c'était la fin. Elle n'aurait pas pu appréhender l'incessant test de ma volonté, la contrainte de résister à l'attrait qui invite et séduit avec une intensité que même des centaines de jours ne pouvaient diminuer. Elle n'aurait pas pu savoir car je ne le lui avais pas dit.

Dans la cité en contre bas, les foules grouillantes s'agitaient toujours comme des fourmis folles au travers du labyrinthe de rues emmêlées, se piétinant presque mutuellement à la poursuite obstinée du divertissement bacchanale, chassant cruellement la conquête suivante sans visage afin de remplir le vide et de tuer l'ennui. Des nuages gris et tourbillonnant couraient follement au travers de la clarté irréelle, du ciel embrassé par les néons, conduit brutalement par la flagellation du vent et du sourd crescendo de la tempête approchante. Tout était comme avant, excepté sur ce toit où le temps lui-même semblait avoir fait une pause et s'approchait avec une anticipation haletante, se courbant bas afin d'écouter les simples mots qui avaient le pouvoir de tout changer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je n'avais pas remarqué le manteau qui glissait de mes épaules avant que je ne sente la chaleur en fusion de ses mains reposant doucement sur elles. Les paumes calleuses infusaient de la chaleur béate au travers de ma peau refroidie, des pouces effleuraient délicatement l'écorchure de la gorge et de la clavicule avec une petite secousse électrique qui me fit trembler. C'était presque une étreinte dont j'aurais pu me délecter s'il n'y avait pas eut la tension sous jacente du muscle et tendon exposant de manière flagrante son intention de me tenir à distance.

- Serra.

Le regard couleur de vin qui s'inclinait gravement vers moi était patient, protégé mais avait une touche de regret amer.

- Ca ne peut pas marcher.

Il ne dit rien de plus, ses doigts frôlaient la peau de mes bras avec une légèreté intolérable tandis qu'ils glissaient pour agripper le manteau par ses revers. Avec précaution pour ne pas me toucher à nouveau, il releva sa chaleur autour de moi tandis qu'il se leva et se retira rapidement, subitement poli et indifférent de formalité. Une mèche de cheveux sombre fut brièvement retenue par le coin de sa bouche puis dansa à nouveau au loin, loin de moi, aussi magnifique et intouchable que le reste de lui.

L'offense et la colère se battaient pour la domination dans mon esprit. La colère gagna aisément et je me levai pour lui faire face, maudissant silencieusement la petite taille qui me forçait à regarder si haut.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas ?

Je soutenais audacieusement son regard indifférent et neutre, comme si quelque part cela pouvait le faire rester.

- Est-ce là tout ce que tu as à dire ? N'ai-je pas rendu mes sentiments assez clairs ? Je _sais_ que tu ressens la même chose !

Son oeil ne laissa rien passer.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Je suis désolé.

Son exaspérant et tolérant masque de stoïcisme ne fléchit pas et l'absence totale d'émotion ne servit qu'à augmenter la mienne, nourrissant une violente explosion.

- Dis-moi que tu ne me désire pas !

Je demandais incertaine, ma voix s'élevant en tremblant, en refusant toujours de le laisser regarder ailleurs.

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu t'en fiche !

Si je pouvais à peine contenir la colère, je pouvais retenir les larmes. Je m'épargnerais au moins cette humiliation..

Il soupira, une exhalation d'air si légère que j'avais presque failli la manquer.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il doucement, une expression indéchiffrable scintillant finalement dans le brun doré de son oeil. Tu sais que je ne peux pas, Serra. Mon nom était presque une caresse. C'est parce que je tiens à toi que je te dis que cela n'est pas possible.

Le calme et simple aveu m'anéantit complètement et je m'assis à nouveau lourdement, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, scrutant le ciel de la nuit tandis qu'il commençait à se troubler. La lune retira son voile nuageux afin de poser son regard sur moi et son visage pâle était triste. _Je devais demander_. Avec une voix involontairement étouffée par l'étranglement dans ma gorge, je demandais :

- A cause de Jecht ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Si seulement cela avait été aussi simple_. Même dans mes moments les plus sombres, je n'avais pas imaginé que cela serait aussi incroyablement difficile. Finalement, cela avait été rendu possible seulement en me retirant dans un détachement opiacé, étreignant l'espace mort créé dans mon cœur lorsqu'_ils_ moururent, poussant la peine dans sa grande gueule entrebâillée où elle ne pouvait pas me toucher. Comment pouvais-je maintenant exprimer avec des mots ce que j'avais besoin de dire ? Je ne pouvais dire « oui » ; cela aurait été aussi bien qu'une accusation d'infidélité envers ses propres sentiments. Lui faire de la peine était inévitable, mais je voulais lui épargner cela. Ne me regardant plus, son regard torturé s'était tourné à l'intérieur, les iris s'étaient assombris dans un gris meurtri couleur lavande.

En fait, il y avait beaucoup d'autres barrières infranchissables qui se dressaient face à ce qu'elle cherchait ou au moins une très bonne.

- Non, Serra, ce n'est pas Jecht, dis-je fermement. C'est _moi_. Quel genre d'homme serais-je en te laissant ouvrir ton cœur à un homme mort ?

Une étincelle obstinée s'illumina dans ses yeux, comme pour dire _encore cela_ ? Mais je plaçais un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de faire échouer sa riposte.

- Ecoute-moi. Tu es jeune, belle. Tu mérites un homme qui te donnera plusieurs années et des enfants. Je suis seulement un corps vivant dans un temps emprunté ; je ne peux offrir aucun.

Elle prit ma main dans les siennes et je la laissais me tirer vers le bas afin de reposer sur ses genoux.

- Tu n'es pas un corps, dit-elle directement. Tu es toi, le seul Auron que je n'aie jamais connu et je t'aime, quoique tu puisses être.

Je chancelai légèrement aux mots et à la chaleur spontanée qui s'éveilla dans ma poitrine. _Amour_ ? Etaient-ce ses sentiments déjà si forts ?

Ses pouces bougèrent en des cercles inconscients sur ma paume, ébranlant ma détermination.

- Il n'y a pas de garantie que d'aucuns des hommes que je pourrais aimer puisse me donner plusieurs années ou même des enfants. Ses lèvres se tordirent en un léger sourire. De plus, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir en supporter d'autre comme Tidus.

C'était une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé – _Yevon l'interdisait_.

Son regard s'intensifia et les mains qui tenaient la mienne s'immobilisèrent puis resserrèrent leur emprise.

- S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris de la perte de Jecht, c'est qu'il faut profiter au mieux du temps qui nous est donné. Elle regarda au loin et dit doucement : Nous croyions que nous avions le temps d'une vie à passer ensemble, mais à la fin, nous n'avions qu'un court intervalle de temps que nous avons gaspillé, passant trop de temps loin de l'autre.  
- Serra, commençais-je, mais elle n'écoutait pas.   
- Je ne veux pas commettre à nouveau la même erreur, Auron. Ses yeux étaient d'un gris têtu, couleur acier. Tu peux avoir deux ou vingt années, mais je ne vais pas volontairement en abandonner une _seule_ d'entre elles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auron fut soudainement et irrationnellement courroucé.

- Tu parles si légèrement de la mort et du chagrin ! N'oublie pas que tu as failli en mourir ! Si je t'aime et que je sais que mon temps est compté, comment puis-je supporter de savoir que mon départ inévitable te tuerait de la même manière que celui de Jecht a failli le faire ? Cria-t-il, renonçant finalement abruptement au masque de passivité artificielle.

Serra ressentit une forte pointe de gaieté d'avoir finalement percé ses remparts. _Ah, le cœur du sujet. Mais ne peut-il pas voir ?_

- C'est trop tard pour cela ! Répondit-elle en criant, puis tomba dans un silence colérique.

La pluie commença à descendre de la vaste obscurité au-dessus de leurs têtes, éparse au début, puis progressivement plus dense, devenant une averse constante qui obscurcissait toute vue aux alentours. Le vacarme d'un million de minuscules impacts aqueux se transforma en un crescendo qui étouffa tout autre son provenant de la métropole environnante, les immergeant dans un étrange et tranquille silence irréel qui s'installa autour d'eux telle une couverture. D'incessantes gouttelettes ondulaient les flaques argentées en un arc-en-ciel éphémère, des schémas de paillettes où l'incandescence des néons rejoignait la sombre eau réfléchie. Serra inclina sa tête sous la pluie, fermant ses yeux. Auron se retourna afin de regarder les lignes claires de son profile délicat, des gouttes cristallines glissaient le long de son visage tourné vers le ciel tels des diamants liquides, suivant le coin de sa bouche.

Elle brisa le silence la première, ses yeux clos comme dans la douleur.

- Si cela devait arriver, ce serait déjà trop tard, dit-elle prudemment, sa voix couvrant à peine la pluie. Mais tu vois, Auron, j'ai appris une leçon difficile. Je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai fait à Tidus, à mon bébé. Il a perdu un parent et au lieu d'essayer de sécuriser son monde brisé, je lui ai pratiquement dérobé l'autre. Aucune mère ne peut se pardonner cela, d'avoir négligé son enfant au cœur brisé en faveur d'elle-même et de sa propre peine. Cela n'arrivera pas deux fois.

Il resta silencieux et elle ne put rien lire dans un sens ou dans l'autre au travers de son expression. Elle demanda finalement :

- Peux-tu vraiment rejeter ce genre d'amour, quelque chose de si rare ?

Le combat s'écoulait hors de lui et il désespéra, n'ayant plus de bons choix. Les mots de Jecht raisonnaient dans sa tête, demandant à son ami de s'assurer de son bonheur. Mais..

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi insistante là-dessus ? Contra-t-il.  
- J'aime les hommes têtus, dit-elle sans expression.

Un rire de surprise s'échappa avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher. Une blague, oui, mais cela était aussi le seul trait de personnalité que lui et Jecht avaient en commun.

Ses protestations grandirent à contre cœur, bien qu'un peu irritées.

- Je ne suis pas fait pour être l'amant d'aucune femme, dit-il amèrement. Pour autant que je sache, je ne pourrais même pas en être capable.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- J'en doute véritablement, dit-elle ironiquement, puis son expression se calma. Mais me croirais-tu si je te disais que cela m'importerait peu, combien même cela serait ainsi ?  
- Tu as une pile de romances misérablement écrites qui pourraient dire le contraire, remarqua-t-il calmement.

Elle reprit des couleurs à cela, mais dit sans hésitation :

- Si cela était tout ce que je voulais, je n'aurais pas besoin d'un homme.

Le regard qu'il lui donna était narquois, mais elle _n_'allait _pas_ donner plus de détail. Considérablement audacieuse, elle traça légèrement les contours de son visage, glissant ses mains le long des lignes de sa joue.

Il ferma son oeil lorsque ses doigts éraflèrent la joue meurtrie et s'attardèrent là.

- Ne le fait pas, dit-il involontairement. Ton toucher me déchire.

Elle retira sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il prit un long moment avant de répondre.

- Depuis si longtemps, tout ce que je voulais était la paix de la mort. J'ai vécu ma vie et étais prêt à ce qu'elle se termine. Mais toi.. Il fit une pause. Tu me donne envie d'être à nouveau en vie. Tu me donne envie d'être un homme vivant, un amant, un mari, un père. Et je ne peux être aucune de ces choses, jamais. Mon humanité n'est que fictive.

Elle écouta tout d'abord sombrement, mais le temps qu'il finisse ses lèvres s'étaient déformées légèrement contre le haut dans un sourire amusé. Il lui lança un regard furibond, à nouveau fâché face à son refus de le prendre au sérieux.

- Est-ce que tu m'_écoutes_ ?

Elle soupira, mais le sourire ne la quitta pas pour autant.

- Auron, est-ce que tu réalises que tu trembles ?

Dès qu'elle le mentionna, il nota finalement les légères secousses qui le parcouraient et jura énergiquement. Il _savait_ qu'il n'avait pas froid, mais son corps semblait penser qu'il _devait_ l'être, assit trempé jusqu'à l'os avec seulement une légère chemise dans une tempête nocturne, et commença de trembler à nouveau.

- Tu vois ? Tu _as_ froid.

Non. Si—

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le regard sur son visage de confusion furieuse, couvrant une peine plus profonde, déchira mon cœur. Avant qu'il ne puisse reculer, j'ouvris mes bras, rampant vers lui et l'enveloppais dans une étreinte rouge, partageant la chaleur contenue par la laine étanche. Le manteau volumineux était sec à l'intérieur et nous couvrait presque complètement, mais pas tout à fait.

Il se raidit durant un instant, mais le toit était un emplacement trop précaire pour un mouvement brusque et les derniers éléments de résistance semblèrent le quitter d'un coup. Après un moment, ses bras glissèrent sous les miens afin de m'envelopper, son menton descendant afin de reposer sur mes cheveux.

- Tu vas être complètement trempée, marmonna-t-il, mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention.

Tout ce que je pouvais sentir était la solidité qui finalement enveloppait mes bras.

- Auron, dis-je en essayant de l'atteindre. Quoique ton corps puisse être maintenant, ton esprit est toujours humain. Et c'est l'esprit qui contrôle le corps, chaque influx nerveux, chaque battement de cœur. Il ne dit rien, aussi continuais-je. C'est pourquoi tu as froid, pourquoi ton cœur, j'étendis une main afin de la reposer contre son torse, bat toujours. C'est l'esprit qui pense, ressens et _aime_, aussi dis-moi encore pourquoi ce que je ressens est si faux ?

Je me retirais afin d'évaluer sa réaction. Il avait toujours l'air torturé, mais n'avait pas de réponse prête. J'étais fascinée de le trouver pour une fois à court de mots. Il essaya malgré tout.

- Serra..

Lassée d'essayer de le convaincre avec de simples mots, j'abusais de ses lèvres entrouvertes et l'embrassais.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paroles de « Breathless », des Corrs.


	16. Dream

**Rêve**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Donne-moi tes lèvres juste pour un moment,  
Et mon imagination rendra ce moment vivant.  
Donne-moi ce que toi seul peut donner,  
Un baiser pour faire vivre un rêve._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Au premier contact de mes lèvres contre les siennes, il recula comme si je l'avais frappé, le cercle de ses bras frissonnant convulsivement tandis que son corps entier se tendit – mais ensuite presque instantanément, la résistance du choc s'évanouit comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, son contrôle adamantin se brisant tangiblement comme une digue étendue au-delà de ses limites par une lourde pluie printanière. Il m'écrasa contre lui suffisamment fort pour restreindre la respiration, le baiser se dissolvant rapidement en rien d'autre que pure sensation. Mon monde se rétrécit à

le goût de saké sur ses lèvres,

la pluie douce sur mon visage tourné vers le ciel,

la chaleur brûlante de sa peau,

et l'odeur unique qu'était la sienne immergeant mes sens.

Mon cœur martelait ; je n'avais jamais été auparavant si audacieuse au point de faire le premier mouvement et risquer le rejet. Mais je voulais cela, le voulais tant que je n'avais pas d'autre option, sachant qu'il ne se serait jamais permis une telle liberté.

Et maintenant c'était comme si j'avais activé un interrupteur, ouvert un circuit qui envoyait un fort courant rageur à travers lui, une vivacité électrique qui brillait à travers son regard ardent qui était distinctement vivant et contournait complètement la fine ligne afin de perdre tout contrôle. Sa joue mal rasée chatouilla la partie basse de ma mâchoire tandis qu'il baissait sa tête vers mon cou, dévorant sans pitié la peau sensible, mordant avec une once de quelque chose de primal et possessif. Ses mains étaient insistantes tandis qu'elles erraient sans but, leur emprise ferme bien que le toucher était délicat. Je fondis sous l'assaut, capitulant de plein gré, le laissant me façonner comme de l'argile et découvrant une grande joie alors qu'il se laisse finalement aller, s'abandonnant à ses propres désirs. Sublimement heureuse de simplement savoir qu'il aimait et me désirait autant que je le faisais.

Et soudainement, l'interrupteur était déclenché, il était à nouveau Auron le Gardien, tout de dignité silencieuse et de parangon de restriction, comme si une de ses respirations venait toujours trop rapidement. Il éloigna fermement mes mains de lui, malléable comme de l'acier bien que son regard était toujours fixé sur mes lèvres. La déception forma un nœud froid dans mon ventre lorsqu'il dit :

- Non, Serra—

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mort ou vivant, un homme ne peut résister longtemps, et je ne suis pas un saint. Elle avait le goût de la lumière et de la vie, un élixir étourdissant qui volait toute raison et rationalité. Mes mains glissaient aisément sous les vêtements afin de mémoriser la sensation de sa peau, courant le long de la pente de son dos afin de reposer sur sa taille, l'entraînant contre moi. Elle était facilement modelable sous mon toucher en exploration, capitulant avidement comme si elle voulait que je connaisse chaque pouce. Elle défit mon plastron avec une dextérité surprenante et laissa courir ses mains sur mon torse, traînant des doigts légers avec une lenteur intolérable le long des plans de mon estomac. Mes sens confus notèrent finalement que son autre genou était venu entourer ma taille, nous installant dans une position qui pouvait seulement être appelée impure, au mieux. Le jeu des muscles dans ses cuisses était proche de mon démantèlement et tardivement alarmé, j'essayais de nager vers le rivage et la rationalité. Seulement, je ne pouvais véritablement me souvenir où cela était et juste ici l'eau était véritablement si agréable..elle mordit légèrement ma lèvre inférieure et je faillis geindre à haute voix. Je recueillis mes émotions vers moi-même par la pure force de la volonté, luttant pour un scintillement de contrôle. Je fixais l'image de son regret éploré du lendemain dans mon esprit et la restriction fut soudainement aisée. Je n'allais pas lui laisser des motifs pour des remords.

Je m'éloignais lentement, aucun de nous ne respirait légèrement.

- Non, Serra. Pas comme ça. Je tenais ses mains gentiment mais fermement loin de moi. Je veux que tu sois certaine.  
- Je _suis_ certaine, dit-elle avec une voix haletante qui sonnait légèrement blessée. Elle soupira. Mais je crois que _tu_ as besoin d'être sûr de moi. Elle me sourit aisément. De la chevalerie mal placée, peut-être ; ne pas vouloir abuser d'une veuve esseulée. Ou peut-être crois-tu toujours que mes sentiments ne sont pas sincères.

Je ne pus rien dire. Elle me lisait trop bien – un jour elle en verrait trop. Au fond, je restais peu convaincu qu'une telle magnifique et séduisante créature puisse véritablement désirer ce ténébreux, _mort-vivant_ et ancien Gardien, irrémédiablement balafré à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Le mignon visage admiré par les femmes et la source d'aucune petite vanité de ma jeunesse étaient parties depuis longtemps. Elles n'avaient certainement pas été attirées par mon arrogance pompeuse et ma sombre attitude.

Elle tourna ses mains dans les miennes de façon à ce qu'elle soit celle qui me tienne et me ramena sur mes pieds.

- Très bien, Auron, vas-tu finalement descendre avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une légèreté voilée par l'émotion que ses yeux ne pouvaient dissimuler, s'assombrissant dans un violet riche de nervosité et de désir. Dors à côté de moi ce soir.

J'aurais dû répondre non, mais Yevon aide-moi, je ne pouvais la rejeter, pas plus que je ne le voulais.

- Si c'est là ce que tu souhaites.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Il ne résista pas tandis que le guidais par la main à travers la maison sombre, nous deux se faufilant silencieusement tels des adolescents filant sous le nez de leurs parents afin de ne pas être découvert subrepticement après les heures. Pour être sincère, cela aurait été bien mieux si cela avait été _lui_ qui guidait, celui qui savait comment trouver son chemin en toute sécurité dans la nuit, réalisais-je lorsque je rentrais douloureusement en contact avec le coin d'une table. Je jurais et il grogna quelque chose qui aurait presque pu être un petit rire. Mais c'était amusant de le tirer, d'être l'agresseur que je n'avais jamais été avec Jecht, découvrant qu'il suivait de plein gré.

Je le poussai dans la pièce et fermai la porte doucement derrière nous. La pluie avait cessé et la lumière de la lune se répandait avec éclat au travers de la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts, lavant tout dans des tons argentés, bleus et nocturnes. Il resta le dos appuyé contre la porte en une pause presque décontractée s'il n'y avait pas eut son pouls tapotant visiblement dans sa gorge. Je glissais à titre d'essai le manteau humide de mes épaules et fit un pas au- dessus, subitement incertaine. Le regard irrité qu'il épargna pour l'amoncellement désordonné de laine rouge que j'avais faite de son manteau préféré me fit rire de façon inattendue et la tension s'évanouit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Serra enleva la chemise récalcitrante qui ne cachait déjà plus rien, tant elle était trempée et la lâcha pour rejoindre le manteau. Cette fois il ne fit pas attention. Elle resta silencieuse face à son observation, attendant qu'il s'approche, sa peau devenant pâle, un marbre impeccable sous la faible lumière.

Elle était mince mais bien proportionnée, les lignes de sa forme étaient généreusement incurvées et différentes sous tous les aspects de la fille du prêtre, élancée et patricienne, qui avait tenté de le séduire pour le marier, il y a de cela de nombreuses années. Ses cheveux étaient presque noirs dans l'obscurité, mais brillant d'humidité, une dentelle aléatoire qui s'accrochait à sa poitrine, ses épaules et son dos. Il se délecta de sa vue suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un rougeoiement rosé teinte sa peau pâle, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour se couvrir.

Il la rejoignit finalement, baissant l'œil silencieusement. Elle commença d'ôter sa propre chemise complètement trempée et bien qu'il ne résista pas, il ne coopéra pas non plus. Elle lui donna une légère tape.

- Aller, tu ne peux pas dormir là-dedans.

Il commença lentement à l'ôter lui-même et elle se retourna vers l'armoire à habits afin de chercher des vêtements secs dans lesquels il pourrait dormir. Il ne regarda pas lorsqu'elle se dépouilla du reste de ses vêtements. Elle lui lança une paire de pantalons pliés.

- Va te changer dans la salle de bain, s'il le faut, le taquina-t-elle.

Il ne bougea pas et la raison de sa réticence lui devint finalement évidente. Elle se calma et dit :

- C'est bon, Auron. Il n'en a plus besoin.

En fait, c'_était_ suffisamment véridique, pensa-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- C'est ainsi, à moins que tu veuilles dormir nu, ronronna-t-elle avec un ton mi-moqueur, mi-séducteur.

Il grogna et parti se changer.

Lorsqu'il revint, il se glissa dans le lit sans commentaire, bien que sa respiration fit une pause lorsqu'elle s'enroula contre lui, poussant son bras du nez jusqu'à qu'il le soulève pour l'envelopper.

- Ton innocence est en sécurité avec moi, taquina-t-elle, incapable de résister à la tentation de rire de lui.

_Oui, Serra, mais es-tu en sécurité avec moi ?_

Mais il caressa simplement ses cheveux toujours humides, s'endormant avec la douce chaleur de sa respiration contre son cou, son bras enroulé confortablement autour de sa taille comme s'il avait toujours été là.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Paroles de « A Kiss To Build A Dream », de Louis Armstrong.


	17. Angel

Gardien - Angel 

**Angel**  
_Cela ne signifie pas grand' chose  
Cela ne signifie pas rien du tout  
La vie que j'ai laissée derrière moi  
Est une chambre froide_

J'ai traversé la dernière ligne  
D'où je ne peux revenir  
Où chaque pas dans la foi  
Me trahi

Tu m'as accepté  
Sans poser de question  
Tu as balayé la laideur  
Qui m'entoure

Es-tu un ange ?  
Suis-je déjà si loin ?

Le sommeil était ensuite évasif, un poisson argenté glissant de mes mains à chaque fois que je l'attrapais presque. Serra était à peine moins agitée ; dormir avec elle n'avait pas été le bonheur serein que je m'étais permis d'imaginer à de rares occasions. Elle se débattait maintenant dans les rêves, plus d'une fois elle m'avait envoyé un coude dans une paroi abdominale qui n'était plus aussi dure qu'elle l'avait été une fois. Oh, je ne devenais pas gras, pas encore, mais la vie avec elle me rendait mou.

_Est-ce que cela me touchait ? Non. _

Je ne pouvais me souvenir d'un moment de mon vivant où je ne m'entraînais pas pour la guerre. Etait-ce donc cela une vie en temps de paix ? J'aurais pris dans mes bras à n'importe quel instant cette nouvelle quiétude, au-dessus des muscles tendus, constamment noués par la tension et l'appréhension du combat suivant qui guettait à tout instant, prêt à surgir et attaquer avec des griffes aiguisées comme des rasoirs.

Peu importe, le seul moyen d'éviter les dangereux genoux et coudes était de rester suffisamment proche, niché confortablement contre elle et je m'en fichais pas bien mal. Elle se calmait lorsque je l'attirais contre moi, l'enfouissant dans mon cou. Puis elle marmonna un mot à peine intelligible qui gela mon cœur—

« Jecht. »

J'arrêtais de respirer, tué par un nom.

Jusqu'à qu'elle expire encore, endormie, « Auron.. ».

Je respirais à nouveau, enregistrant à peine le léger resserrement de ses bras qui m'entouraient. Ses lèvres étaient des ailes de papillons contre ma gorge.

« T'aime », dit-elle, clairement, sincèrement.

Mais auquel des deux s'adressait-elle ? Quelle était notre relation maintenant ? Pas des amants, mais plus que des amis. Je ne souhaitais rien de plus que de la toucher, mais étais paralysé par la peur de traverser la ligne qui changerait tout.

Ou est-ce que tout avait déjà changé ce soir, malgré moi ?

Elle s'étira contre moi d'une manière qui me rappela exactement ce à quoi j'avais essayé d'éviter de penser durant tout ce temps. Son estomac appuyait directement contre ma peau, sa chemise remontée, les courbes si mystérieuses pour l'homme brûlant soudainement sous mes mains traîtresses, comme en feu.

Je devais sortir d'ici, avant de perdre la raison et de la posséder ici. Je n'aurais pas voulu abuser—

_Lâche, _crachais-je à moi-même. Au moins admet la vérité à ton propre esprit. Tu es celui qui n'est pas prêt. Tu es terrifié.

Le léger touché de doigts glissant dans mes cheveux m'avait éveillée, bien que d'ici à ce que je fusse complètement éveillée, il était parti, laissant seulement la chaleur de son corps. Non, pas seulement ; un objet quelconque reposait niché au centre de l'oreiller maintenant vide, mais j'étais trop léthargique actuellement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

La déception me refroidit un peu et je me mis en boule sous les couvertures, ramenant mes genoux contre mon torse et regardais au travers de la fenêtre, vers les courageux premiers rayons de soleil s'aventurant dans le ciel. Sincèrement, j'étais aussi un peu soulagée. Tidus aurait pu arriver maintenant à n'importe quel instant, sautant sur le lit et me titillant jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de me lever. Ce qui résidait entre Auron et moi était si mal définit pour le moment que je ne voulais pas devoir expliquer ces choses à mon fils.

Je m'assis finalement et ramassais l'objet qu'il avait laissé ainsi que la petite note que je n'avais pas remarquée auparavant. C'était une pièce curieuse, une brillante ficelle de perles et plumes attachées par une corde selon un modèle qui semblait avoir un ordre inconnu.

L'écriture était élégante, bien plus belle que la mienne et pourtant définitivement masculine. La note était tracée d'une main épaisse et gracieuse, légèrement étrangère et certaines voyelles étaient écrites de façon curieuse. Il était écrit :

C'était quelque chose ayant eu une fois une signification, mais je n'appartiens plus à cet ordre. Avec le temps il est devenu un simple et plaisant ornement, une bagatelle inutile composée de verre coloré et de corde. Mais il est cependant une partie de celui que j'étais et je souhaite que tu l'aie.

La signature était illisible, un enchevêtrement de symboles si emmêlés que je ne pus dire s'ils étaient étrangers ou s'ils se recouvraient simplement. J'essayais de l'imprimer dans ma mémoire. _Son nom._

Je me rappelais finalement où j'avais vu ces perles auparavant ; accrochées à l'épaule du manteau qu'il portait toujours. J'étais touchée par le cadeau de quelque chose qui devait toujours avoir une certaine importance à ses yeux, comme faisant partie des quelques objets qu'il avait transportés avec lui depuis son monde natal, si loin d'ici.

Je voulais garder le cadeau sur moi d'une certaine manière, mais il apparaissait qu'il n'était pas facile à porter pour quelqu'un sans manteau où il aurait pu être attaché. Je le cachais finalement dans un de mes tiroirs les plus privés, loin de petites mains curieuses, de même que sa note. Après cela, j'avançais endormie en direction de la cuisine afin de préparer du café. D'où j'étais assise, je pus voir Auron au dehors, s'entraînant. C'était inhabituellement tôt pour lui et il mettait plus de véhémence dans les mouvements que d'habitude, frappant le vide furieusement.

Tandis que l'arôme incontournable du café ravivait mon cerveau brumeux, je réalisais que Tidus n'était jamais venu pour me réveiller. En fait, cela faisait plusieurs jours..ou semaines, depuis qu'il l'avait fait ? J'étais attristée de découvrir qu'il devait avoir aboli ce rituel matinal. Puis il entra depuis le salon où il avait été avachi sur le sol en jouant à des jeux vidéos et m'étreignit en me souhaitant le bonjour, demandant où en était le déjeuner.

« Maman, ça suffit ! » s'écria-t-il tandis que je l'avais étreins un peu trop fort, un peu trop longtemps.

La semaine qui suivit fut comme jouer dans un cirque : marcher sur une corde raide et jongler en même temps. Je souhaitais si désespérément le toucher, être avec lui, mais je devais me heurter à une fine ligne – si je poussais trop, demandais trop, il se retirait et me laissait seule face au Gardien.

Je sentais le même désespoir chez lui, le même appel pour l'amour qui avait été si longtemps absent de sa vie. La frustration était si intense que je voulais crier et une fois seule je _pleurais_ de chaudes larmes de colère inutile. Je vis qu'il était paralysé par sa propre culpabilité, craignant de me pousser ainsi que des sentiments inadéquats. Je ne voulais pas abandonner, car quelque chose dans son expression fermée me suppliait de libérer ce qu'il essayait si difficilement de réprimer, de l'extraire à la lumière du jour. Je sentis que nous avions passé un genre de tournant, que notre relation avait été changée pour toujours, mais à la manière dont il arpentait le hall comme un animal en cage, je savais qu'il était mal à l'aise.

J'étais inquiète au début que Tidus ne remarque trop tôt le changement dans notre relation. Je n'étais pas certaine de sa réaction. Je n'avais pas de raison de m'en soucier ; Auron n'était pas le genre à démontrer beaucoup d'affection en publique. Même en sachant combien il aimait Tidus, il acceptait chaque étreinte exubérante avec une expression de souffrance sur son visage qui disait pleinement, « Oh, très _bien_, s'il le faut.. ». Ainsi n'aurais-je pas du être surprise que les seuls gestes qu'il fit dans ma direction lorsque nous n'étions pas seuls furent le toucher occasionnel de sa main sur la mienne. Soucieux de la colère que Tidus avait envers son père me concernant et valorisant la relation qu'il avait maintenant avec le fils de son ami, il était particulièrement prudent afin de ne donner au garçon aucune raison de penser que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait entre nous. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il avait tort ; je n'étais pas sûre de ce que je devais dire à mon fils. Tout était si nouveau et incertain avec Auron – je voulais le protéger, materniser ses pas incertains et égoïstement, je voulais également le garder pour moi, juste au début. Ainsi je laissais Auron maintenir la distance dont il avait besoin, bien que cela me tua d'être à la fois si proche et si lointaine.

Je le voulais de toutes les manières ; je devenais presque folle avec cela et la nouvelle proximité que nous partagions était insupportable. Il se glissait dans ma chambre chaque soir afin de s'allonger à côté de moi, mais un baiser chaste et délicat était le seul contact physique qu'il eut initié. J'avais peur que d'essayer plus ne le chasse définitivement de la pièce et ainsi je me contentais de ce qui était, après tout, plus que tout ce que j'avais rêvé d'obtenir de lui seulement quelques jours auparavant.

Si Tidus avait remarqué une nouvelle tension entre nous, il n'en donna aucun signe. Il était le même enfant bouillonnant, une boule d'énergie prospérant gaiement dans son équipe de blitzball d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais faite sous la tutelle de son père. J'avais même tiré Auron à un match, une fois, bien qu'il parla en monosyllabes pour le reste de la journée après que j'eus inconsciemment essayé de tenir sa main dans l'arène publique.

Je passais un nombre incalculable d'heures nourrissant des fantasmes afin de percer au travers de cette barrière, certains risibles, d'autres sérieux. J'avais été tirée brutalement de ma rêverie un après-midi lorsque Tidus rentra plus tôt de l'entraînement avec un œil au beurre noir et un bleu sur le front, son entraîneur le suivant. Le nom de l'homme m'éluda, mais son visage m'était familier ; il avait été un ami de Jecht que j'avais plutôt apprécié.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Maman », dit le coach placidement, me clignant de l'œil. « Il va bien, il a seulement atterrit du mauvis côté d'un placage. Je voulais le raccompagner à la maison, juste pour être sûr. Tu as de la glace ? », demanda-t-il, se dirigeant vers le frigo sans attendre une réponse.

Taylor ? Troy ? Ty. Je crois que cela était son nom. Il était sombrement beau, de la même manière rebelle que Jecht l'avait été, les cheveux en bataille et tatoué, bien que c'était là que la similarité s'arrêtait. Il avait été un membre de l'équipe de Jecht juste avant que mon mari ne disparaisse, lorsqu'il avait été écarté par une blessure qui n'avait jamais complètement guéri. Ty semblait suffisamment heureux maintenant, entraînant les nouvelles ligues et il s'y prenait admirablement bien avec les jeunes, contrairement à mon mari. Je me demandais tristement si Jecht aurait pu apprendre avec le temps.

Auron était entré silencieusement dans la pièce de son pas trompeusement paresseux et de ses enjambées félines, il s'était dirigé droit sur Tidus. Il avait soulevé le menton du garçon afin de regarder dans ses yeux, penchant la tête du garçon de chaque côté et testant le bleu d'un doigt délicat. Je lui lançais un regard inquisiteur. Il grogna d'une façon qui signifiait que cela n'était pas grave. « Pas l'air infecté », fut tout ce qu'il dit, s'écartant du passage lorsque l'ex-blitzer vint avec de la glace. Son expression restait plutôt sombre malgré les mots rassurants.

Je savais mieux que personne combien sérieusement Auron prenait à cœur son devoir de veiller sur Tidus, ainsi tandis qu'il avait l'air indifférent, j'essayais d'adoucir le besoin maternel de couver mon fils de façon embarrassante. Je pouvais voir qu'il essayait vaillamment d'apparaître comme un homme. Il avait réussi à ne pas pleurer jusque là et cela était quelque chose de nouveau. Finalement, je l'envoyais se laver et se changer. « Et garde la glace sur cet œil ! », lui criais-je, me permettant un peu.

Ty s'assit à la table de ma cuisine avec toute la grâce d'un athlète professionnel, les longs muscles des côtes complètement relâché mais ayant l'air prêt à l'action en un battement de cœur. « Tidus a beaucoup de potentiel, tu sais », me dit-il sérieusement. « Il pourrait suivre les pas de son père, jouer professionnellement. »

Je savais qu'il était un bon joueur, un des meilleurs, mais cela était toujours un peu inattendu. « Tu penses ça, Ty ? », demandais-je, confondue. Auron ne montrait aucune surprise. Ty n'essayait pas de me corriger ainsi supposais-je que j'avais prononcé le nom correct.

Je m'assis à la table, en face de lui. Mon Gardien restait appuyé contre le mur dans mon dos, les bras croisés et depuis cet angle, je ne pouvais plus voir son expression. Comme si j'avais pu le faire, de toute manière.

« Définitivement », affirma Ty.

Je n'étais pas certaine comment réagir face à cela. Ce n'était pas une vie facile, voyager si souvent mais en même temps cela semblait si naturel. Tidus était véritablement gracieux dans l'eau, plus à la maison que n'importe où ailleurs. _Je souhaiterais que tu puisses le voir jouer, Jecht._

« Est-ce que tu le lui as dit ? Est-ce là ce qu'il veut ? »

« Non ». Ty secoua la tête d'une façon familière qui me rappelait un autre joueur aux cheveux en bataille. « Laisse-le être un enfant encore un peu, et ne t'inquiètes pas de quelque chose si lointain. Actuellement, cela ne doit être que du plaisir. » Il croisa ses doigts derrière sa tête et s'étira un peu. « J'ai vu trop de gosses perdre le cœur à jouer sous la pression de l'ambition des autres. Cela ne sera pas plus facile pour lui, étant le fils d'un grand joueur dont la carrière s'est arrêtée trop tôt. »

Il ferma sa bouche abruptement et me regarda inquiet, comme s'il avait eu peur d'avoir dit quelque chose de blessant. C'était le même genre d'expression que Jecht avait, un homme qui parlait toujours en premier et s'inquiétait de l'effet de ses mots ensuite.

Je souriais amusée et du souvenir. « Jecht serait fier de lui. Et tu as raison, il ne devrait pas penser à cela maintenant. »

Ty se détendit visiblement tandis que je n'avais pas fondu en larmes. Il se pencha en avant et dit : « Encore une chose : Tidus est un peu petit pour son âge, béni d'un immense talent et plus que son attitude équitable. Je sais qu'il y est arrivé honnêtement », rit-il, « mais tout cela pourrait bien l'avoir conduit à devenir la cible d'un placage excessivement violent aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà parlé à l'autre garçon et à ses parents, mais si Tidus veut poursuivre sa carrière de blitzer, et doit être prêt à gérer les ennuis que son caractère lui amène. »

Je ne pus dire que j'étais heureuse d'entendre cela, mais je ne pouvais le protéger de tout et de tout le monde durant sa vie entière. Après tout, Jecht avait eu son compte de batailles liées au blitz. Je supposais que cela était à prévoir.

Tidus revint en portant des habits différents, bien que je ne fusse pas sûr qu'il eut lavé quoique ce soit. Serra essayait visiblement de ne pas se fixer sur son pauvre visage meurtri.

« He gamin, chouette œil », plaisanta l'homme qu'elle avait appelé Ty. « Devrait être un magnifique pourpre d'ici demain matin. »

Tidus lui sourit puis lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Je réprimais un geste encore plus insultant. Je l'avais détesté intensément aussi tôt qu'il avait adressé ce sourire indolent dans ma direction, écartant visiblement l'homme balafré de toute compétition pour l'affection de Serra. Je détestais la façon dont il se comportait avec elle, se tenant trop près et sa façon inconsciente de répondre, son léger rougeoiement, le sourire sincère d'être en sa compagnie.

« J'allais juste prépare un souper tardif », dit-elle amicalement tandis qu'il se levait pour partir. « Est-ce que tu en veux ? »

Oh, _non_. Je n'allais pas m'asseoir avec ce bouffon et souffrir des ses avances si peu subtiles tandis qu'elle lui faisait les yeux doux. Il était tout ce que je détestais à propos de Jecht sans aucune des choses qui m'avaient plues chez lui : une confiance arrogante sans la touche tempérée d'autodérision, bruyant sans même avoir quelque chose d'important à dire, indiscutablement certain de son effet charismatique sur les gens sans l'étincelle d'un intérêt véritable ou de soucis pour les autres qui en fait le font fonctionner, les attirant. Son aura toute entière rayonnait d'une allure chaotique et il était flanqué comme un voyou, torse nu et tatoué avec des boucles d'oreilles dans chaque oreille et cartilages ainsi que d'autres objets non identifiables arrangés dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Simplement le regarder me donnait la chaire de poule. Je me rendis invisible avant qu'elle ne puisse me piéger avec ses yeux innocents.

Le repas avait été plaisant, mais l'absence d'Auron m'avait perturbée. J'étais irritée par sa disparition. Cela avait été pour lui que j'avais fais le repas au départ, pourquoi était-il parti ?

Elle m'attendait lorsque je rentrais, assise silencieusement dans le salon sombre, nichée au centre du canapé. D'après le regard sur son visage, elle n'était Pas Contente.

« Où étais-tu » Sa voix n'était pas véritablement neutre lorsqu'elle se leva. Elle était contrariée, pourquoi ?

Je frissonnais. « Dehors », fut tout ce que je dis. J'allais lui passer devant, calmement.

« Attends », demanda-t-elle. De l'acier améthyste me figea sur place. « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

Je passais du stade irrité à celui de fâché tandis qu'il m'effleurait calmement et s'apprêtait à partir, alors que je l'avais attendu toute la nuit. Tidus dormait depuis longtemps et Auron, malgré toute sa solitude, n'avait jamais été dehors si tard. Sans compter lorsqu'il avait été sur le toit.

_Il sembla remarquer mon ton et montra finalement un peu de sa propre colère. « Je n'ai pas de problème ! » Retrouvant immédiatement sa voix placide, il continua, « Je pensais que tu allais apprécier la chance de te retrouver avec ton ami. » _

_Je lisais rapidement entre les lignes. Je n'étais pas stupide, mais j'aurais pu me gifler pour ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. Ty ressemblait beaucoup à Jecht, sans mentionner qu'il n'était pas balafré et vivant. Ce n'était pas surprenant, la réaction d'Auron. Ma colère s'évapora. _

_Soupirant, je demandais sincèrement, « Que dois-je faire pour te convaincre que je ne veux que **toi **? » Et aussitôt je réalisais la réponse à ma question. Je plantais mes mains dans son torse et appuyais jusqu'à qu'il tombe dans une position assise sur le canapé. Grimpant à califourchon sur lui, je commençais de déboutonner sa chemise. _

_Il eut l'air scandalisé et essayait d'attraper mes mains. Je l'évitais. « Serra—» _

_« Non, tu n'es pas autorisé à parler, à moins que ce soit pour dire « Très bien, je te crois Serra. » ». Une lueur étrange vint dans son œil et il devint silencieux tandis que je finissais de le déboutonner et laissais le bout de mes doigts courir sur la peau exposée. _

_Je commençais ensuite d'ôter le plastron du guerrier, tandis que je mourrais d'envie de glisser mes doigts dans la laine épaisse sans qu'elle ne soit complètement trempée, comme la dernière fois. Il ferma son œil, rejetant sa tête en arrière alors que je massais doucement son crâne puis ensuite les muscles tendus de son cou. Otant les mèches sombres de son front, je déposais une ligne de baisers le long de la cicatrice qui courrait de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la mâchoire et il frissonna, les muscles se tendant comme pour résister. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes épaules, me repoussant, mais je n'allais pas me laisser bouger. _

_« Chut. Tout va bien », murmurais-je. Ce n'était pas de préliminaires ; c'était ma tentative pour lui dire tout ce que je ressentais sans les mots, qui étaient si faciles à dénigrer pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas douter de la vérité de ce que je ne disais pas à haute voix. Je me dirigeais vers son cou, sentant le pouls battant sous mes lèvres. Mes bras glissèrent autour de son dos afin de soulager les nœuds de tension qui s'y trouvaient. _

_Me retirant après un long moment, je pris ses joues dans mes mains et il ouvrit son œil prudemment. Presque de leur propre volonté, ses mains glissèrent avec une ferme lenteur depuis mes cuisses afin d'attraper ma taille. _

_« Est-ce que tu me crois, maintenant ? », demandais-je. « Ou dois-je sortir le grand jeu ? » _

_« Ca reste à voir, Madame », dit-il avec un sérieux complet. « Mais peut-être est-ce une chose à ne pas faire ici », ajouta-t-il solennellement, bien que les commissures de ses lèvres habituellement sombres et tournées vers le haut ruinaient l'effet. _

_J'émis un hoquet lorsqu'il sauta soudainement du canapé, me jeta dans les airs et je priais pour ma vie lorsqu'il traversa la pièce en quelques enjambées, s'arrêtant devant ma chambre à coucher. _

_Son visage était complètement sérieux maintenant, posé sur le seuil, mais sa voix était un long flux de désir et d'appréhension. « Tu es certaine à propos de cela ? » _

_« Si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte immédiatement et me possèdes sauvagement, je vais te frapper », dis-je. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment utilisé le mot « posséder » ? _

_Les muscles de son bras bougèrent et se tendirent tandis qu'il me jetait au milieu du lit avec un rire profond, ignorant mon expression outrée d'être ainsi manipulée, tel un sac de patates. Il s'écrasa sur moi et je ressentis un léger tressaillement de peur, étant l'objet d'une telle détermination et ne l'ayant jamais vu montrer ce genre d'agression. Bien sûr que j'aurais du m'y attendre ; il était un guerrier aguerri dans son propre monde, ce n'était seulement ici que le manque de place dans notre société l'avait réduit à du baby-sitting avec des problèmes scolaires. La lueur de prédateur dans son œil était si inattendue. Elle appartenait manifestement là, se fondant aisément avec les nuances familières de son visage, mais je ne l'avais jamais vue. _

_Et soudainement, il s'arrêta, me regardant avec un léger froncement de sourcils et de consternation, je n'avais aucune idée pourquoi.. _

Elle avait l'air si adorable, étendue dans l'expectative au milieu d'une mer de pâle laine verte, ses cheveux étalés autour de sa tête, quelques mèches rebelles se perdant en filaments caramel depuis sa poitrine et son épaule pour se noyer ensuite dans la masse. Ses yeux s'étaient foncés en une teinte violette, elle tremblait presque d'anticipation, de même que moi—

Jusqu'à que je baisse les yeux et remarque les deux ombres noirs de saleté laissées par mes mains, salissant les draps et me souvenant la boue collée sur mes bottes et certainement sur le bas de mes pantalons. J'avais passé l'après-midi dans un cagibi vide, vidant ma frustration à travers de vielles épées. J'avais complètement oublié combien j'étais souillé dès que j'avais passé le seuil de sa colère. J'espérais tardivement que le canapé n'en avait pas trop souffert.

« Serra, je suis dégoûtant. Tes draps—»

_Mes **draps **? « Tu crois vraiment que je me soucie de ça maintenant ? », avais-je pratiquement crié. Mais je pouvais dire d'après son regard que cela le perturbait véritablement, tant il était soigné, peut-être n'était-ce pas seulement la boue sur les draps qui le mettait inconfortable. Il fronçait maintenant des sourcils à la vue de la saleté sous ses ongles. _

_Bien, j'étais une femme pleine de ressources. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'échapper de ça en se retirant et laissant tomber la tension puis décidant enfin que ce n'était toujours pas le moment.. _

_« Très bien, j'ai une autre idée..viens. » _

_Je le tirais dans l'immense salle de bain qui semblait maintenant si seule que Jecht était absent. Maintenant c'était seulement la mienne, aussi confortable qu'une vieille chaussette. La baignoire était ma favorite, un immense bassin de marbre que nous aimions tous deux, car je n'avais pas connu de blitzer qui ne devienne pas claustrophobe dans une baignoire où il ne pouvait bouger. Je laissais l'eau couler et me retournais pour débarrasser Auron de ses habits. _

Quelque part, bien que j'avais été prêt à tout enlever et lui faire l'amour sans retenue à peine quelques instants auparavant, être déshabillé et mis dans le bain tel un enfant était complètement différent. C'était une forme différente de nudité, une exposition plus vulnérable. Mon expression ne lui échappa pas.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Auron », me réprimanda-t-elle sur un ton moqueur. « Tu ne peux pas y entrer comme ça. Enlève tes habits. » Elle ôta son pull et j'étais soudainement fasciné. « Tu vois ? Tu ne vas pas y aller seul—» Un hoquet la pris par surprise lorsque je tandis la main pour toucher ce qu'elle offrait.

Ses mains m'effleurèrent avec un touché de plume. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps lorsque je m'attardais sur les ceintures et boutons. J'essayais de ne pas en manquer, mais au moins un avait été libéré dans ma hâte.

_Il entra dans l'eau, plongeant jusqu'au milieu du torse et m'offrit une main. « Ma chère ? » _

L'eau était plus chaude que le sang, infusant une chaleur aussi profonde que les os dans chaque pouce de ma peau, mais il n'y avait rien dans le feu dans son regard qui trahissait la voix cordiale et détendue.

Elle s'avança paresseusement vers moi pour s'asseoir entre mes genoux, ses cheveux s'étalant gracieusement sur l'eau, les mèches submergées flottant tel un manteau de laine derrière elle, s'agitant à chaque léger mouvement.

Elle attrapa le savon, une barre ovale qui était enrobée dans un ruban et sentait le bois de santal et la cannelle, puis je fermais mon œil lorsqu'elle commença de s'occuper de mes épaules et de mon cou, me relaxant tandis qu'elle travaillait sur les points de tension dont je n'avais pas été conscient jusqu'à ce moment précis. Je m'enfonçais plus profondément et laissais mes bras devenir complètement mous tandis qu'elle commençait sur ces..jambes, pieds..

_J'aimais toucher les plans et creux de son torse et estomac, la sensation lisse de la peau humide sous des doigts savonneux ainsi que la façon dont il tressaillait un peu lorsque je caressais un point juste au dessous de ses côtes, ou le petit hoquet lorsque mes doigts descendaient juste encore un peu. Peut-être que cela n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout. Le lit pouvait attendre. Le son qu'il fit lorsque je le brossais me fit m'interroger sur combien il pouvait encore attendre. _

_Son œil s'ouvrit brusquement lorsque je bougeais pour m'installer sur lui et je ne pus que rire à son expression déconfite. Il s'appuya sur mon estomac et soudainement, je ne pouvais attendre plus longtemps. _

« Ils ne font pas l'amour sous l'eau sur Spira ? » demanda-t-elle, tandis que j'essayais de ne pas penser au nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait fait ainsi.

Puis ses bras de fermèrent autour de moi, nous tirant l'un à l'autre et protester était la dernière chose dans mon esprit.

_Finalement, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lit. _

_Cette première nuit..je ne m'étais jamais sentie si magnifique ou adorée. Y mettre des mots semble la dévaloriser, ainsi je ne dirais seulement que cela avait été comme s'il avait vénéré mon corps avec le sien, chaque toucher si respectueux, comme si j'offrais un cadeau précieux qui devait être choyé. Là où Jecht avait été un feu tourbillonnant, énergétique et passionné, Auron était le cœur de la terre, enterré sous des kilomètres de cailloux et suffisamment chaud pour fondre la pierre. Son intensité était presque douloureuse. Les comparer ne fut pas quelque chose que je fis. Ils étaient généralement des hommes différents ; naturellement, leur façon de faire l'amour n'était pas la même. Jecht était mon passé, Auron mon présent et j'avais suffisamment d'amour dans mon cœur pour les deux. Cela ne fit aucun sens, mais plus j'aimais l'un, plus j'aimais l'autre. _

Elle était si magnifique, délicate. Elle cherchait en moi la protection et la force et le Gardien en moi n'allait jamais mourir ; je voulais plus que tout en ce monde protéger, être utile. Pourtant elle me donna bien plus que ça ; elle n'était pas la fille gâtée d'un prêtre qui demandait à son père un joli jouet avec lequel elle puisse s'amuser et je n'étais plus si joli. Serra aimait un homme brisé puis reconstitué et plus totalement complet ; elle m'aima sachant toute la vérité sur ce que j'étais. Je pense que j'ai commencé à l'aimer au moment où je l'ai vue et chaque respiration prise depuis lors avait renforcé ce dévouement. Cela avait l'effet de ma dernière chance d'être heureux, ce qui m'avait été dénié par une vie dédiée à détruire Sin, une opportunité à quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais connaître. La question de la réalité me semblait non pertinente et triviale. Je l'aimais et elle m'aimait, n'était-ce pas assez réel ?

Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas saisir cette chance ? Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas m'autoriser à l'aimer ? Je ne pouvais oublier Jecht, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui tant que Tidus n'était pas adulte. Pour la première fois depuis des années, même depuis le moment où je m'étais dédié à protéger Braska, ma vie était la mienne.

Je restais un long moment éveillé ensuite, me contentant de l'étreindre, la berçant dans le sommeil. Sa respiration lente et régulière effleurait ma joue, des lèvres rosées et des joues pâles capturaient la lumière claire et bleue de la lune. Le reste de sa personne dormait cachée dans les ombres de ma forme plus large, tandis que j'étais étendu enroulé protectivement autour d'elle.

Je tendis un doigt doucement au travers de la douceur de la lèvre inférieure, désespéré de la toucher mais terrifié à l'idée de la tirer de je ne savais quel rêve plaisant qui déformait cette bouche délicate en un petit sourire satisfait.

Ce sourire gela soudainement mon cœur et je me demandais mal à l'aise auquel des deux elle rêvait : moi ou Jecht.

Elle s'étira et je retins mon souffle, immobilisé par la peur soudaine de ce que je pourrais voir dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle se réveillerait : de la culpabilité ou des regrets quant à nos actions, ou pire, le chagrin de ne pas être dans le cercle de _ses_ bras lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

Les orbites lilas pâles s'ouvrirent, m'envahissant avec une chaleur choquante à la vue de ce qui résidait dans leur profondeur, un tel amour, profond, sincère et inconditionnel. Puis elle sourit, un véritable, magnifique sourire qui m'était destiné.

Pour moi.

Lorsqu'ils devinrent véritablement des amants, je le su.

Mon souvenir d'être Sin commence avec le sang de Braska à la pointe de ma propre épée, avec une sombre mer de chagrin entre les deux. Oh. Pardonnez-moi pour sauter des étapes – ma mémoire, pour être impardonnablement lucide, n'est pas vraiment linéaire.

Comment je l'ai su, je ne pu le dire. Nos cœurs étaient liés par le sang, le rêve et le temps, ainsi peut-être cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Mais ainsi étais-je, enfermé dans la prison de mon propre corps avec un maniaque, un monstre et les facettes fragmentées de ma propre personnalité et je savais.

La connaissance me rendit fou. Enfin, plus que fou.

Ce n'est pas juste ! Combien de temps avais-je été piégé ici ? Encore combien de temps vais-je y rester ? Et il est là-bas, seulement un peu mort-vivant et _baisant ma femme_.

Tu lui as pratiquement donné ta permission, idiot.

Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Il était là-bas sur ma demande. Je ne pouvais supporter de le voir souffrir d'avantage. Tomber amoureux d'elle était probablement la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver.

_Qui_ souffre ? Cela est-il vraiment difficile pour lui ? Comparer à cela ?

_Taisez-vous ! Tous ! _

A ma surprise, tous le firent. Même Yu Yevon arrêta le rire moqueur et maladif. Brièvement.

Mais la paix n'avait jamais duré longtemps.

Dans mon désespoir, je lui rendis visite dans son sommeil, bien que je n'aie jamais voulu le faire, me trouvant là-bas inconsciemment. Puis je voulus seulement l'étreindre, rien de plus, mais elle me sentit, et parla.

Un homme meilleur que moi serait parti et l'aurait épargnée. Mais je n'ai jamais été un homme meilleur et de plus il y avait peu « d'homme » resté en moi. J'essayais de la protéger du pire, mais je crains qu'elle ne sentît l'incohérence et mes pêchés furent matérialisés.

Cela la conduit sur le chemin de la destruction.

Fin du chapitre 17

Note de l'auteur (Sango) : Waow, c'est pas terrible, je sais. Cela fait quoi, plus d'un an que je n'ai pas fait de mise à jour ? Je ne peux pas croire que cela fait si longtemps. La vie réelle ne va pas fort en ce moment, mais j'essaie de terminer mes histoires.

Si vous l'avez manqué, n'oubliez pas de regarder le dessin d'Auron de Mimi, vous pouvez le trouver sur mon profile. Maintenant en couleur. Il y a aussi un lien sur un autre dessin d'Auron à Zanarkand. C'est magnifique.

Paroles de Sarah McLachlan


End file.
